


Royal Pain

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/M, Prolapse, Public Humiliation, all the way through, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: On a ride back to Beacon Academy, Weiss encounters a horse faunus who nobody seems to pay attention to otherwise, even when his big horse cock rips off his pants. But the fact the royal acknowledges his existence makes him happy, and after a bit of a slip-up, the two find they might enjoy one another's company.





	1. Hiding the Obvious

In the shopping district of Vale, there stood a male horse faunus, who continuously bumped into people as he waited for the bus. Unfortunately they didn't seem to notice him until then, and when they acknowledged him the horse faunus had to ask how it was so possible for him to be ignored by everyone in his general surroundings. “I-I'm sorry ma'am.” the faunus apologized, getting a leer from the woman as she stepped back into his crotch. “But if you would just see that I was behind you, you would know that I'm here.”

Chestnut (because parents are cruel in a world of color names) sighed. He was taking the bus back to Beacon, having come down to the shopping area to try and get himself some better pants tailored, as his current ones had outgrown the growth spurt he had hit not too long ago. Which surprises the horse faunus, as he figured everyone would have their eyes drawn towards the bulge that was ripping through his pant leg, with his member protruding far up enough that it stood out, but for some reason people either didn't see him nor his bulge, or they just simply didn't care. Though the truth was more in line with his semblance, which Chestnut had not yet figured out. His ability was that he went undetected by most eyes, allowing him to sneak up on them in battle and attack when he least expects it.

It was a useful tactic, but when even his own teammates acted like he wasn't around it concerned him, leading Chestnut to feel as if he were being ignored outright, not at all realizing it was simply his semblance kicking in. And it seemed to just never stop kicking in. Even as the old woman had bumped into him, she merely gave him the death stare and turned back around to wait for the bus, as if the encounter never happened. Or maybe it had to do with the fact he was a horse faunus, considering how people were still prejudice against his kind. Either way, it hit his self-esteem something harsh. And he also couldn't get a tailor to work on his pants since they didn't even pay attention to his request. “Someone please just acknowledge I'm real.” he sighs to himself.

“Excuse me? Is this the stop for Beacon Academy?”

His eyes grow wide, a gasp escaping his lips as if hearing his prayer get answered. He turns to see that a shorter young woman with hair and an outfit equally as white as snow was looking at him. His jaw dropped, Chestnut couldn't find the words to say about her beauty, much less about the fact that she had said something to him, which meant that he really does exist to other people!

Of course, the horse faunus was so stuck in awe he forgot to answer the question. The woman, obviously Weiss, tilted her head as she gave him a confused glance. “Hello? Excuse me? Could you shut your mouth for a second? Unless you have an answer to give me, of course!” she said, catching herself for coming off too rude.

Before Chestnut could celebrate, he realized what Weiss was saying, and shook himself out of his awestruck trance. “Hm? Oh, um, sure! Yeah, this is the stop for Beacon!” Chestnut replied, clearly embarrassed for himself. “Sorry. I um, I don't get talked to much. I guess it's because-”

“Oh, well, I see.” Weiss responded, standing next to him as they await the air bus. “Well thank you for letting me know. I'm sure there's still a long list of other stops this will make, but at least I know it goes to Beacon.”

“Uh...you're welcome?” Chestnut said, concerned. It was as if that was all Weiss needed to hear, and wasn't looking to hear the horse faunus out beyond that. “My name's Chestnut by the way. You're...?”

Weiss looks over at the horse faunus again, not realizing he was still talking. “Hm? Oh, right. Weiss Schnee, of course. I had thought that was obvious.” she responds, a cocky smile running on her lips.

“Oh, so what dorm are you-?” Before Chestnut could dare to continue making conversation, the air bus had arrived, and all those waiting at the stop began to pile on, including Weiss.

“It was nice talking to you.” she said back to Chestnut before stepping on the bus. The male horse faunus, realizing that he needed to get on as well, rushed inside before the driver could close the door on him. He sighed of relief, having just made it onto the air bus, and he found a seat just as they took off on the bus's route. Looking around the bus, he spots where Weiss went off to, noticing her standing upright while holding onto one of the bars in the aisle way as she checked her scroll, which the faunus found odd considering there were still seats wide open for use. Before he sat down, he approached Weiss, pointing his arms to his seat.

“There's a seat open here if you want to sit.” Chestnut said to her.

“Oh, no thanks...” Weiss looked up from her scroll, seeing the horse faunus once more. “You again? Sorry, I didn't think you were getting on here!”

“I was trying to mention that...” Chestnut grumbled, getting a bit annoyed by her attitude. “I guess I'm just trying to thank you, since you're the only person that seems to act like I exist.”

“Hm. Well isn't that a shame.” Weiss replied, putting her scroll away. “Well...you're welcome, I guess. But really, I don't need to sit. I'm fine with just standing, thank you.”

Chestnut sighed, walking away from Weiss. Before he could take another seat, he heard a ripping sound coming from his pants, and looked down to find that his horse cock was expanding. The horse faunus tried to hold it down, but it was too late; his pants were ripped off, dangling off his shaft as it dangled over head. Chestnut let out a frightened whimper, wondering what finally did it for him. But as he held it down, looking around the bus, he saw that nobody was even looking around, nor did anyone even hear the sound.

Except for Weiss.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Weiss hisses at Chestnut. “Put that away!”

“I can't!” Chestnut replied. “It ripped my pants open!”

“How do you let that happen?!” Weiss says, trying to keep her voice low.

Chestnut's cheeks blushed, unsure how he should answer that question. “Uh...you did.” he said truthfully.

“Excuse me?” Weiss asks, a bit annoyed.

“Well, I just think you're pretty and, then my groin reacted and, well...”

The white haired royal sighed. “Of course that would happen. So what are you going to do about it then if you can't hide it somewhere?!”

Chestnut looked about, worried how his next choice of words would come across. “Could I hide it in you?”

“...what?”

“Look, you're the only person that sees I occupy space, or pays attention to me. I don't...I don't think people will notice if we, you know.”

“You want to fuck on the bus.” Weiss spells it out.

“Yeah.” Chestnut sighs, his face red with embarrassment. He could see the disapproval in Weiss's eyes, knowing full well there was no chance this could happen. But after the white haired girl let out a sigh, she turns away from Chestnut, making the horse faunus look down in dismay. But when he sees her stick her rear end out, it catches him off guard.

“Fine, I'll let you penetrate my holes. But when we get back to the Academy I expect this to be done and over with.” she says to him, filling Chestnut with cheerfulness.

“I won't disappoint you, Ms. Schnee, I promise.” he says with a grin. He takes his cock, guiding it towards Weiss's pussy as she slides her panties to the side. She certainly looks back with fright, worried about taking such a massive dong of that length and girth, let alone one that was shaped like a horse. Worries about bestiality laws aside, she did notice nobody was paying attention to her either. Perhaps knowing someone like Chestnut had it's advantages.

Except for the fact that Chestnut grew overly nervous about penetrating Weiss that he missed her pussy completely, and the head of his cock pushed into her skirt, shoving it right inside of the white haired girl's anus. Weiss covered her mouth as a high pitched wail tried to escape her lips, feeling her ass get stretched out by the horse cock while it pulls back on her dress. “What are you doing?!” she hisses at the horse faunus.

“I-I'm sorry, it slipped!” Chestnut said nervously, grunting as he tried to pull out. “And...now it's stuck.”

“As is my dress!” Weiss reminded him. “Just do something!”

In a panic, Chestnut can't help but thrust inwards, his cock shoving deeper within the white haired royal's asshole. Weiss grabbed onto the overhead bar, whimpering as the faunus' cock stretched her out while her dress was being pulled back. The collar of her outfit tightened, causing the RWBY member to choke as Chestnut's cock forced it to pull back. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she gasped desperately for air, looking back at the horse faunus to show her face's color fading away.

“Okay, I'm sorry!” Chestnut apologized. “I panicked, just...let me try harder!” The faunus grunted, pushing in further. He and Weiss both heard her dress ripping apart from the back, the seams pulling apart the deeper his shaft goes inside her. Once the seams tore off entirely, Weiss gasped heavily for air, grabbing her throat where her outfit was choking her. She was thankful to breathe again, but found that her breasts were hanging out now, with the sleeves still attached to her arms but nothing else.

“When I said to do something I meant pull out!” Weiss yelled, no longer caring if anybody was paying attention to them at all.

“I'm sorry! But I needed to hide this and I couldn't just pull out!” Chestnut yelled back, his cock still pushing inside her anus. With Weiss's dress going along the side of his shaft into her anal cavity, Weiss continued to hold onto the bars, the pain of being stretched out anally getting to her. Soon enough she felt the head of Chestnut's horse cock pushing through her chest, pushing her breasts outwards as it continues its journey through the white haired royal.

“Oh no!” Weiss commanded. “There is no way you're going all the way through me!”

“I can't help it, but this just feels too good!” Chestnut apologizes. Weiss couldn't really argue; she assumed if she had a cock like Chestnut's or any other man for that matter, she would likely flaunt it about and use it to plug up any woman that was willing to take it.

And the girth of Chestnut's cock seemed to only expand within Weiss's ass. She feared already the kind of stretching she was in for as Chestnut repeatedly thrusts against her asshole, making an effort to fit his whole schlong inside of Weiss's body. The royal could feel the head jamming up against her throat as the horse Faunus pushed about, rocking back and forth in an attempt to get it all the way through her. With every aggressive jut made against Weiss she could feel Chestnut's inhuman shaft getting further and further through her throat, blocking off air supply and causing the royal to rely on breathing through her nostrils. Even more frustrating, the deeper his cock went up her anal cavity, the more naked she became as the cock was pulling her dress inside her as well, her anus slurping the outfit along the horse shaft.

"God, I'm sorry to say this Ms. Schnee," Chestnut grunted, a bit more cheer in his tone than Weiss liked, "but you just feel so good around my cock. You're so nice and snug, like a heating blanket."

Weiss tried to speak up, to say that it wasn't such a comfortable experience for her, but with a lack of air and the horse cock head creating space to push through, very few words were able to escape her mouth. Then came the final push; Weiss was barely able to get a scream out as Chestnut was able to push through the throat, straining Weiss and muffling her cries of pain. The head of his girthy rod was slowly popping out of her mouth, making the royal whimper at how inconceivable this all was. And yet she could feel her pussy dripping out a liquid that didn't belong to the faunus...

Chestnut looked around again, seeing that in spite of how Weiss was yelling before his cock head basically impaled her on his horse schlong, nobody still paid them any attention. It was incredible to the horse Faunus, as he thought for sure that would get people's attention. But no, they still ignored him and all that he did. It was incredible, and the Faunus realized that he could practically get away with murder and nobody would bat an eye (not that he would murder, but still…).

The horse Faunus watches as Weiss's body slowly slid down his cock, her saliva leaving a trail along the side coming out of her mouth. Whatever was left of the royal's outfit was now gone as well, lost within her rectum. Weiss could still be heard gurgling, though Chestnut couldn't see her eyes almost rolling back into her head. But he did notice that the bus was getting close to landing at Beacon. With nobody paying the Faunus any attention, the horse creature walked over to the door, his cock and Weiss bouncing with every step he took, so that nobody tries to shove past him and they suddenly realize he's wearing a human like a cock cozy around his girthy horse cock. Chestnut stood on the top step as he awaited the stop, the head of his cock rubbing against the windows and leaving precum stains across them. Weiss's arms flailed about while his cock continued to bounce, usually out of small movements or the Faunus watching it twitch about for his own amusement.

As soon as the door popped open, Chestnut rushed off, with seemingly nobody noticing the horse Faunus running off with the human girl around his cock, even making his way through campus with nobody spotting the obvious. He was quite sure Weiss's spit dribbling down her naked body and precum leaking from his slit would be a dead give away, but no, he managed to get off Scot free with it. When he finally arrived at his dorm, he knocked on the door to make sure nobody was inside. When he receives no response, Chestnut used his hard, meaty cock to push the door in, much to Weiss's dismay (though again she felt wetness seeping out her vagina). When he rests atop his bed, Chestnut sighs of relief, happy that he hadn't been caught doing the nasty on his way home.

Except his peace was interrupted by Weiss, who was yelling in spite of her body being impaled on a gigantic horse cock. Somewhat guilty, Chestnut pushes up on the royal's ass cheeks to push her up enough that she could speak, her jawline popping back into place. After taking a moment to gasp for air, Weiss yells back at the Faunus, "Did you forget to put me down?! I need to get back to my own life now!"

"But you're so nice and comfy." Chestnut replied. "Can I at least keep you on there for the rest of the weekend?"

Weiss sighed nonchalantly, knowing 'no' wasn't an answer the Faunus would accept. "Fine, I'll be your cock cozy for the weekend, but no longer. If I'm not back in my dorm come midnight Sunday and my joints aren't back in place my family WILL have a talking with you!"

"It's a deal." Chestnut replied, using Weiss's insides to massage his giant horse shaft. The Faunus let out a happy sigh as he grinds Weiss around his large cock, getting a massive amount of pleasure out of using her as a cock sleeve. Weiss, meanwhile, found her mouth opening and closing repeatedly every time he let her body drop down on his cock. There were quite a number of times where the head of his rod would misaim and poke into either Weiss's chest or throat, causing her to hack furiously or feel her chest cave in, but at least she was used to him missing her throat properly; after all, that was why they were in this predicament in the first place.

It took almost an hour, but Chestnut finally felt his horse cock throbbing for release, and held Weiss up so that her mouth wasn't blocked with his girthy rod. He waited a few seconds to allow the pressure to build up, then grunts as he releases his seed within Weiss, her mouth filling up quickly with his milky seed. The royal's cheeks filled up quickly, puffing up with his jizz while she tried to be polite and keep it inside of her. But the horse Faunus was filling her up too quickly, and she had no choice but to let her mouth open wide, the massive amounts of cum cascading down her chin and body, drenching Chestnut's bedsheets with his own semen. Her eyes watered up as the seed continued to flush out of her mouth as she wondered if this would ever come to an end. The other side of the shaft told a different story, with her juices trickling down Chestnut's shaft and pooling up at the base. Despite what she wanted to think, her body told her she was enjoying this.

It did, but it lasted for several minutes before the waterfall of cum turned into a light dribbling down her chin. "That…was disgusting." Weiss coughed. "Reprehensible, even! Do you treat all of your female partners like this?"

"Well," Chestnut said after a second of stammering, "you're actually my first, Ms. Schnee."

"Aw, how sweet." Weiss said with a bit of honor. Just before Chestnut allowed her to slide back down on his shaft to keep it warm and cozy, the white haired RWBY member said, "And please, Chestnut, you can call me Weiss." And as her mouth pulls his big cock out, she can see a little bit of her dress poking out the side of her lip.


	2. Lewd Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Weiss has helped Chestnut to understand his semblance and how to control it, she decides to test its abilities out by bringing her horse faunus boyfriend into her dorm while the other roommates are distracted. Then the fun REALLY begins!

"Not so deep this time..."

"But you know I love to go deep..."

"I know and I love it too, but we have classes soon and we can't waste time peeling me off of you."

"Okay, up to your chest?"

"Hmmm...okay, that's more like it."

In the days following their first meeting, Weiss had to admit that she had not only fallen for the horse Faunus named Chestnut, mostly because of his massive schlong, but she had also began to develop some unique interests. For starters, though uncomfortable at first, she had taken a liking to the way Chestnut used her, shoving his cock so far up Weiss's ass that it would come out of her mouth. Second, since his semblance allowed him to be avoided by others without notice, it allowed her to get quite frisky in public, even going so far as to barely hide while nobody notices them.

To Chestnut however, this was a curse, as no matter how hard he tried his semblance would get in the way of him trying to interact with others, yet Weiss was the only one who at least acknowledged he took up space somewhere. The royal, however, was at least willing to help him keep his semblance in check, and what better way to help him with that than to make some hanky panky out on the school grounds? 

Granted, the two were still hiding off to the side of one of the buildings, doing so to avoid the entirety of Beacon from seeing them. Chestnut had his hands on Weiss's hips, his cock head pushing against her cheeks as it would push into her asshole. Weiss blushed, aroused by the cock simply touching her asshole. She had learned to adjust to his massive cock quite quickly, also learning to hike up her skirt so as to avoid another incident where her outfit would be caught along the schlong and ripped off her flesh. The horse rod pushed inside of the white haired girl, stretching her ass out as it had quite a few times before now. Weiss leaned against the building, whimpering as she bit down on her knuckle.

"Oh god...God, Chestnut, that feels so wonderful inside my ass." She said, looking back at the Faunus while he focused on getting deeper within his new girlfriend. The royal could feel the horse cock's head pushing through her anus, passing her pelvic bone, and then stretching out her stomach as it pushes down, creating a bulge within her belly. Weiss presses her hands into her stomach, feeling the veins as they push into her skin, delighted by the length that her new boyfriend was able to push inside of her.

Once the head of his shaft was level with her chest, she leaned back into Chestnut, planting her lips on his to signal that he was deep enough for now. The horse Faunus moaned into her mouth, grabbing Weiss by the hips and sliding his cock into her, pulling out at the appropriate moment so as to not go further inside the royal than they agrees to. Their lips part, a strand of saliva between them as they look into one another's eyes. Weiss licked her lips as she smiles at Chestnut, the strand disintegrating as he continues to rock his hips into her.

Feeling his cock bend as she leaned into him, staring Chestnut in the eyes as his cock thrusts against her chest, the head of his horse rod stretching her out by small bits The feeling of him moving around inside when she bends back was such a sensation, one even he didn't think he could hold back. “W-Weiss...” he whispered. “I think I'm going to cum.”

“Then do it.” Weiss said back in a breathy tone, as if wanting the inevitable to happen. When Chestnut groaned, his grip on Weiss's hips tightened, and he could feel his seed unleash from within his girlfriend's body, filling up from the chest and pushing up through her mouth. Weiss tried to keep her mouth shut, but the flow of Chestnut's cum was too fast for her, and the jizz blasted out of the royal's mouth as if she were a fountain. But she enjoyed the idea of this happening out in the open, despite the fact people were walking about and yet had no idea the lewd activity these two were up to.

The seed ended up dribbling out onto Weiss's chin, which she uses her sleeve to wipe off. As she did that, the royal grunted as she felt Chestnut pulling his big rod out of her, returning her belly back to normal, without bulge. The faunus's cum still traveled south inside of Weiss, and she could feel it wanting to seep out of her ass. But she keeps her asshole clenched, not wanting the seed to be released through that port just yet.

With a sigh, the two brush up their uniforms, Chestnut letting out a relieved sigh as he looks about. “All that and nobody was staring at us.”

“I think you're getting better with your semblance.” Weiss spoke up, taking Chestnut's hand as they walked back into the open. The horse faunus noticed all eyes on them, as if the other hunters found it strange that these two were seen around with one another. “See? Everyone sees us perfectly, no invisibility or anything.”

“Heh...you're right.” Chestnut replied, a bit happy that he could actually be acknowledged by others. “I guess the thought of you impaled on my cock helps me stay visible anymore.”

“I wouldn't be surprised. But don't get any ideas.” Weiss replied, wagging her finger back at him with a smirk. “I don't think having me as your cock cozy in the middle of battle is a great idea to be confident with the semblance.”

“Uh, well, you have a point there.” Chestnut said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. Just before they head inside of the building for their classes, Weiss comes to a halt, as if having a bit of a thought. 

“In fact,” Weiss started off, looking back at Chestnut with a wicked grin on her lips, “I'm so confident in your ability to hide in public, I think I have a little challenge in mind for you.”

“A challenge?”

Turning around to face him, Weiss puts her hands on his shoulders, her cheeks flushed. “Let's just consider it one final test to see how well you can handle a certain situation.”

“Okay, well...what do you have in mind?” asks a nervous Chestnut.

##

“And...done!”

Later that night, the girls of team RWBY were settled into their Pjs, a big screen TV brought into their dorm room after some convincing the faculty that for all the shit they've gone through they deserved a little something for their troubles. There were some bowls of popcorn made, and Ruby was fluffing up some pillows to create her own little mini-fort for her viewing experience. “There. That looks all nice and cozy, doesn't it?” Ruby asks rhetorically.

"Big enough for just one person." Blake laments.

"Where did you even find so many pillows?" asks Yang.

"I might have snuck into JNPR's room for a few of them." Ruby admits. "Don't worry, they should be able to sleep just fine without them." The answer of course caused Yang and Blake to let out a sigh, still disbelieving this was the leader for their team.

Weiss, meanwhile, was continuously checking her scroll for the time. She had thought Chestnut would be here already, scant minutes pass the time she told him to arrive. But the white haired girl supposes it was for the best; the others were still debating what film to watch.

"Blake, for the last time the Photography of Robert Maplethorpe is NOT a movie, it's just a bunch of pictures of pretty flowers." Ruby shouted.

"Oh, and Plumbers Don't Wear Ties is any better?" argues the cat Faunus.

"Aheheh, how'd that get in there…?" asks an embarrassed Yang, pulling the disc out of the pile to toss aside.

While the other three bickered on about film choices, Weiss's attention was on the door, awaiting at least for a knock on the other side. Sighing, she falls back on her bed, almost ready to give up on the wait. She supposes it WAS a bit much to ask Chestnut, shy as he still was, to hang out with her friends…

And right before she could give up further hope, she shot up from her bed the split second she heard a tap on her door. Opening it right up, she saw who it was and immediately glomped them. "You're late!" Weiss whispered to Chestnut.

"By two minutes!" Chestnut hissed back, still smiling at Weiss. "I mean I'm sorry, just that I had to hide for a moment."

"For what?"

"What else?" asks the horse Faunus, nudging down at his pants. The white haired member of team RWBY looked down, noticing that his bulging meat rod was stretching out his pant leg once again. "I needed to hide for a second to start using my semblance."

"Oh. Oh, I see!" Weiss replied, blushing. "So then what-"

"Just…thinking about you and how close I was to the dorms. Heh…"

Weiss blushed. "How sweet of you." She says before pecking the faunus's cheek. "But we'll have to try and hide it on the way inside." Chestnut nods before Weiss pulls him into the room, turning to her roommates as they finally pop a movie in. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Chestnut."

The other girls look over at the horse Faunus, noticing that Weiss stood in front of him. Blake's eyes go right to his horse-like ears, which like her cat ones are placed atop her head. Yang and Ruby, however, were just surprised that someone was willing to tolerate Weiss long enough for her to consider them a boyfriend.

Blake was a bit surprised that Weiss would have a Faunus as a life partner at all, but given the events they went through just a while back she could at least see her white haired roommate being much more tolerable. Especially since the cat Faunus could see what he was packing down the on pant leg. "Nice to meet you." Blake said with a knowing grin, just before she munched some popcorn.

"Yeah, hi there, Chestnut." Yang said, trying to stifle a laugh from the name.

"Heeeey!" Ruby waved, just before she snuck inside her pillow fort.

Chestnut merely blushed, out of shyness and awe equally. All that raced through his mind as the girls' eyes were on him was, 'I do exist! I AM a real boy!'

"So, have you two known each other long?" Blake asks.

"Uh, just a few weeks. But we've gotten quite attached since then." Chestnut answered. Though the Faunus was thrilled that other people acknowledged his existence, he ended up chattering with the team for quite a while, Weiss continuously hiding his bulge until it subsided, which after some time of comfort his cock did deflate.

But after so much conversation, Ruby finally spoke up and asked, "So hey! How'd you guys meet, by the way?" 

That's when Chestnut stiffened, unsure of what answer to give, as he and Weiss had never discussed a proper lie to give people about their first encounter. Fortunately, Weiss had an idea as she tugged on his shirt collar.

"Oh, look at the time!" the royal laughed, hiding her own shade of nervous. "Chestnut and I were going to go for a late study session, I forgot!"

"…in your pajamas?" Blake asks, skeptical.

"Nothing wrong with that! Take care!

"Nice meeting you!" said Ruby as Weiss shoves Chestnut out the door. Once they're out of the team's line of sight and in the hallway, Weiss nudges for Chestnut to use his semblance. The Faunus nods, doing so while Weiss holds onto him. The two, feeling they're well protected by the semblance, walk back inside the dorm room, shutting the door behind them. They see Yang's head turn towards them, pausing as they fear they may have been caught. But after seeing her yellow haired teammate shrug, her eyes turning back to the TV screen, Weiss knew she was in the clear.

"Okay, we're good to go." Weiss said as she leads her Faunus boyfriend over to her bed. It's just now that the horse realizes the odd structure of the bedding arrangements, the beds hanging from the ceiling or resting atop books. Weiss realizes how it looks as he stares, the royal just telling him, "Don't worry about it, we'll be safe."

"If you say so." Chestnut replied. Weiss pushed him on top of her bed, once more glancing over to make sure nobody saw or heard them. She sighs, not only thankful for that, but that her bed wasn't up top for fear of the noise they could make. The royal then undid the faunus's pants, making sure to pull out his massive horse rod, the slit already oozing with precum. Licking her lips, Weiss would slurp the strand of precum off, moaning with delight as it goes down her throat. "So, um, what do we do?" Chestnut asks. "Do you just want me to fuck your ass again?"

"Actually, I want to try something a little different." Weiss replied, her hand trying to grip around the girth of his horse cock. "I'd like to try and take you in from the other end."

"Your pussy?" Chestnut asks, to which Weiss embarrassingly shook her head. "Y-your mouth?!"

"What harm could there be in that?" Weiss asks as she sits atop Chestnut, who lays back on the bed as the royal hikes her skirt up. With her ass in his face, he can see juices leaking down her legs, her pussy creating a damp spot on her panties. "But you know, I'd still like to have some pleasure as well…"

Chestnut said nothing as her ass was in his face, his eyes focused on her panty covered pussy. The horse Faunus licked his lips, wanting a taste of her snatch while she once again became impaled atop his schlong. He pulls her panties down to her knees, a sign to Weiss that he was willing to agree to the conditions. She generously lifts her knees off of her bed, allowing her faunus boyfriend the chance to completely move her panties off her. Bringing them to his face, Chestnut licks the stain of Weiss's juices off the fabric, savoring the taste before he gets it from the source.

As his hands grab hold of her hips, Chestnut cranes his neck up to meet with Weiss's crotch, his tongue stuck out to lap away at the royal's wet snatch. Weiss bit down on her lower lip, moaning from the pleasure the faunus's tongue provided her. He pulled her into his face, relaxing his neck a bit while his girlfriend prepares his horse cock for her own wants and his pleasure.

Weiss began by pressing her lips onto the slit of the faunus's cock, feeling it get stiffer over time. She lapped away at the slit, where precum began to pool up while she held it up. The flavor was salty, yet savory for her cock craving mouth. Taking in a deep breath, Weiss prepares to insert the cock within her mouth, the head of Chestnut's shaft a bit bigger than she expected when looking at it up close. The circumference was bigger from her view as opposed to when she took it up her ass or, even now, held it in her hand. She worried she may not even be able to get it down that way like she had intended.

Weiss shook her head, looking to throw off the negative thoughts. She had been taught that if she could put her mind to it, she could accomplish anything. And by God, she was going to swallow that cock from her mouth and through her ass, or her name was not Weiss Schnee! With all the bravery she could muster, Weiss began to take Chestnut's cock in her mouth, opening wide to get half of the head through her lips. Taking a deep breath the royal presses down on the other end with her fingers, ensuring it squeezed through properly. There was a bit of gagging on her end, but once the head was fully inside of her mouth, Weiss pushed forwards, slowly taking in the inches of the faunus's rod as it went inside her.

"W-Weiss?" a concerned Chestnut said, removing his tongue temporarily as he felt the cock slowly reach her throat. "If you need to pull out, just signal to let me know, okay?"

The white haired royal reached her hand back, giving the thumbs up to her beau while she attempted to continue craning her neck down his lengthy shaft. She continued her push, eyes shut as she choked on his rod, breathing through her nostrils while the head blocked her throat up. Weiss does moan when the horse Faunus returns his tongue to her pussy lips, lashing away at the juices that trickle down through her vagina. As she tries her best to get the cock through her throat, she eyes her friends as they continue to watch their movie, ignorant that their teammate and her boyfriend were having their own share of fun just a few simple feet away from them. It was amusing to her how Ruby reaches for the shared bowl of popcorn from within her pillow fort, a bit of charm to her childlike leader. Satisfied that they still weren't detected, Weiss makes for one more great big push, and finally she feels her throat pop out, her hand pressing across to find the horse cock's head was down inside her.

Weiss let out a whimpering moan, feeling victorious that her throat had been stretched out so easily through her mouth. From here on out it should be less of a struggle as Chestnut's shaft made its way through her body. Chestnut could feel it too, grunting into Weiss's tongue flicked from side to side along the bottom of his shaft. He was proud of his girlfriend, who demonstrated she really could take his horse cock through either hole. With the throat now passed, Weiss is able to better swallow Chestnut's rod, passing her chest and stomach as those stretch out from its girth. She begins to crawl forward on top of Chestnut as she continues to swallow the horse cock down her throat, having some trouble when it finally arrives to her asshole. With fierce determination, the white haired royal is able to push on through, her bowels loosening so as to allow the head of his shaft to pop out the other end. Chestnut looks up, a bit horrified at seeing the head of his own shaft dangling over his head while hanging out of Weiss's ass, a strand of his precum hanging off.

“H-hey, you did it!” Chestnut shouted cheerfully as he pulled his tongue away from her snatch. “Good job, Weiss!”

“Phmghnhk!” Weiss said, attempting to thank her boyfriend. She juts her mouth forward, trying her best to push forwards on the faunus's schlong, wanting her mouth to reach the base of his incredibly long shaft. Eventually she does so, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her pussy squirts juices out onto Chestnut's tongue. The horse faunus finds the juices blasting out of her pussy and into his mouth, flowing out too quickly for him to swallow all at once. It pooled out of his mouth, dribbling out onto her bedsheets until it eventually died down, leaving Chestnut's upper body a wet and drippy mess.

“Holy shit, I didn't know you could cum that much!” said a shocked Chestnut. Neither did she, Weiss thought, her saliva dripping onto the horse faunus's groin. She admitted that she was feeling quite satisfied 

“Blake, is something okay?” the two heard Ruby speak up.

“Just thought I heard something. It's prolly nothing, though.” replied the cat faunus, shrugging as her attention returned to the film.

When Weiss looked over at her friends, she had recalled where she and Chestnut were, on her bed while her friends watched a movie. Then, the white haired huntress had formed an idea. A kinky idea, but an idea nonetheless. Looking back at Chestnut, she kicks the toe of her shoe into the horse faunus's shoulder, getting his attention. She points over at her friend's, and seemingly the faunus realized what Weiss wanted to do. “You want to...on them?” he asks, receiving another thumbs up from Weiss.

Unsure of this act Weiss wants to pull, Chestnut just goes with it, and crawls on his back off of the bed so that Weiss doesn't hit the top bunk. Once he stands up, Chestnut's cock flops over, with Weiss's body dangling upside down while his meaty rod bounces about. Walking over to the girls, he grabs hold of Weiss's warped body, and says to his girlfriend, “I hope you know what you're doing...”

As he faces the girls in his state of semblance, he starts to massage Weiss around his massive horse rod, hearing her gurgle from the other side as his cock head hangs out her ass. She looks up at him, her arms wrapping around the cock while her breasts bounced about, the horse faunus getting a good glimpse of his cock head from afar. He felt precum dripping out the shaft, which was dangling above Yang's shoulder without her realizing it. Then Chestnut eyed the bowl of popcorn, and for the first time in his life had a fiendish idea in line with Weiss's.

He strokes Weiss continuously, her body thrusting about and her legs shaking as he pushes her around the horse cock, getting himself completely stiff. Weiss moans as the friction created inside of her body by the shaft arouses her again, her arms trying to reach for her pussy. She wanted so badly to touch herself, rub another eruption of an orgasm out all over her friends, but with the way her body was wrapped around the horse faunus's schlong it wasn't easy for her to reach right down for it. But the feeling of being a cock cozy around her boyfriend was just as pleasurable...

Chestnut's breath grew heavy, looking down at his human girlfriend and seeing her body shaped as it was around the girth of his rod. He could feel sweat forming on his skin, the urge to cum growing strong while he could see Weiss's juices dribbling out, the white haired huntress holding back a proper orgasm. “Go ahead, Weiss,” he assured her, guiding her hand to her crotch, “you should be fine...”

Weiss said something, muffled by Chestnut's shaft, and started to rub frantically at her clit, the sensation of the cock in her ass arousing her so much. And though the both of them were still shielded by the faunus's semblance, they were about to learn an unfortunate truth when both of them peaked at the same time.

As Chestnut's seed flew out of the slit, Weiss cried out as her pussy shot out her juices, both streams of liquid shooting Blake and Yang in the face while Ruby was already protected by her pillow fort (which didn't last very long). The trio were drenched in the substances, the popcorn getting splashed by them as well, until they were covered in layers of mostly white and milky jizz.

“What the FUCK just happened?!” Yang sputtered, wiping the cum off her face.

“It ruined the popcorn...” whined Ruby.

Just before they could be left in any further confusion, Chestnut's semblance wore off, the horse faunus having been too exhausted to maintain it after letting out such a blast of cum. And he sees the horrified faces of the other three girls, Yang pointing at Weiss as she remains impaled on the horse shaft, worried for her partner.

And for the first time in his life, Chestnut wished that he was invisible to the world.


	3. Just Join In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following the events of last chapter, Chestnut finds himself in a tight spot...until he finds out the other members of Team RWBY are quite interested in taking on his massive dong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains acts of prolapsing. Reader discretion is advised

Chestnut looks at the girls like a deer stuck in headlights as they stare back at him, their jaws dropped at the sight of their teammate Weiss looking unconscious with the way his cock goes right through her body. They only caught attention of him and his antics with her teammate due to his jizz flying all over the room, something he had little control of with the way the white haired girl is impaled on his body. One thing's for sure, it ruined their movie night, and it made the male horse faunus want to run for his life.

After a long period of stunned silence between the girls and Chestnut, the horse faunus sees Ruby leap into action, her sniper-scythe coming out of thin air as she goes for an attack on him. Or rather, his giant horse cock. “DIE, YOU ALASKAN BULL WORM!” Ruby shouts out of panic. Chestnut shrieks, fearing for his life as he watches the eighteen year old student bring the scythe down for an attack. Fortunately, his dilemma comes to a quick end when Weiss raises her hand up to stop Ruby's attack, one with the young leader is quick to stop just as the tip is mere inches from striking his shaft.

“Weiss? You're alive?!” says a surprised Yang. “What did this guy do to you?”

“Uh...hi.” Chestnut says nervously, giving a wave to the other girls. “I, um, I assure you this is a mutual thing we have going on. Just that I didn't think you guys would notice us. Or the cum that came out.”

“Yeah...that's a little harder to not notice.” Blake grumbles, pulling a strand of his milky fluid out of her hair.

The group hears a lot of muffled noises from Weiss, who tries to talk despite the fact her entire body is stuffed with Chestnut's massive rod, and the girls are still in awe and yet traumatized at the same time by the visual presented before them. 

"Rrrright…" Yang says, rubbing the back of her head. She can only pretend to understand anything Weiss is saying, given she's still impaled on Chestnut's shaft. "So, who are you again?" She asks the horse Faunus.

"He was the guy Weiss had left with earlier." Blake says with suspicion. "So, did...did you two never actually leave the room this whole time? Is that why this mess and you two are like this?" Weiss tries to nod in response, but doing so while impaled on a horse cock isn't all that easy a task.

"Well, yeah! We thought you guys wouldn't notice, and...and it's only because I lost focus you're seeing us like this." Chestnut confesses, hanging his head in shame for a brief second. "See, my semblance makes it hard for people to notice me, and it's only recently that I was able to get it under control. Because I was so embarrassed by people I just never thought anyone could see me, or at least pay attention to me. But thanks to Weiss, I can get it a little better. I owe her my thanks, and this is...well, this is my thanks." He gives a little chuckle, cheeks blushing at the thought. The impaled rich girl makes a sound that sounds like she's impressed with how sweet he talks about her.

"Okay, fine, we have an answer to all this, but Weiss! How can you do such a thing?!" Ruby asks as she pokes Chestnut's cock. "Letting his pet bull worm eat at you from the inside? That's horrible!"

".. Uh…Ruby?" Yang asks with a nervous laugh. "That's not a bull worm…" The hooded leader blinks at her older sister, then looks at the cock. Chestnut laughs nervously as well, seeing Ruby's dropped jaw and horrified expression. As she watches the horse Faunus nod his head, the realization sinks in, and Ruby jumps away from the massive erection while screaming.

"Aaaaaaaugh! Gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross!" Ruby shouts as she wipes her hands on her clothes. "I really just touched that? I don't know where that's been!" She then calms down, having a thought before saying, "Besides through Weiss's body." Then she realizes that means the dick went through her asshole. "Oh gross."

"Okay, we get it, you think his dick is gross." Blake says. "Just try not to think about it."

"But it's right in front of me…" Ruby whimpers.

As Blake continues to calm their team leader down about dealing with Chestnut's cock, Yang is too busy staring at it. She stands right in front of the very long shaft, staring down the slit as if it were the barrel of a cannon. The fact he remains hard despite have shot a gallon of cum around the room astounds the blonde, and yet his slit still drips out the milky fluid despite having shot out so much. A puddle of his seed even forms under his member, keeping at its girth while Weiss remains with it still going through her body, her chest and stomach pushed out as a result of its size.

And even the way Weiss hangs there while her body surrounds the shaft leaves Yang curious. Was it as good as it looks? It must be, as she sees a trail of her own juices dribbling down the crack of her ass, with the fluids pooling up underneath the halfway point of the shaft while her mouth is still right against the base. Licking her lips in desire, Yang asks herself if she might be able to do what her rich teammate has and still get her tongue out for a kiss against her holes.

With her curiosity growing stronger, Yang decides to take the chance, with Blake and Ruby discussing the mess Chestnut made and how they'll clean it up, while the horse Faunus pays them more attention than he does the blonde staring longingly at his massive member. Her mouth comes close yo Chestnut's member, her tongue pushing into the large slit to lap up his seed. She hums, savoring the salty taste while Chestnut shivers at the touch of her tongue on his cock. Her hands hold onto the gigantic head, keeping it still while the blonde continues to dig the semen inside her mouth, Yang's lips covered in a mess of his white fluids.

"Oh god, that feels nice…" Chestnut whispers while he feels a chill run down his spine. Weiss manages to hear him, wondering what her beau might be referring to. She then feels the cock moving about, moved by Yang's hands as she tries to nearly bury her face inside the faunus's slit for more of his cum. The white haired royal can't see this, only wagering a guess that someone was playing with Chestnut's cock.

Ruby and Blake stop their arguing as they hear craving moans from Yang, with heavy sighs coming from Chestnut. Ruby gasps, horrified as she watches her sister touching the monstrous schlong, feeding the milky substance to herself while getting some sick pleasure out of this. "Yang, what are you doing?!" Ruby wails. "That thing looks like it can swallow you whole!"

"Mph, but it's so tempting…"replies Yang as she continues to stuff her throat with Chestnut's seed. The substance continues to pool underneath the shaft even as Yang is finished allowing so much of the liquid inside of her body, with Chestnut tilting his head back in a moment of blissfulness. The Faunus reaches put for his cock, with his hands pressing onto Weiss's head, using his girlfriend turned cock warmer to stroke his cock back to a full erection while Yang still laps at his slit. Ruby can't help but try and look away, not wanting her sister to befall the same fate that Weiss had put on herself. And yet she finds her eyes continue to lick on at the sight of Yang now licking the outer ring of Chestnut's horse cock, her mouth hungering for as much flavor as she can get. It's like a train wreck to the younger Ruby; all kinds of wrong and messy, yet she can't look away for some odd reason. Blake is just as mesmerized, watching their blonde haired teammate thrusting so much for that gigantic cock. The two girls see from their angle that Yang's belly has expanded a slight bit thanks to sucking up that jizz from Chestnut's rod. It isn't anything similar to what a nine month pregnant would look like, but it still remains visible enough that anyone could notice Yang put on a few pounds within her stomach.

Then the inevitable happens. Yang pushes her mouth into the head of Chestnut's member, trying to stuff it down her throat the same way Weiss had managed it earlier this evening. Ruby and Blake watch on, fearing that Yang could go very wrong with this process, despite the fact their richest teammate shows it's possible to do, though likely not very easy. Chestnut himself watches on, finding it hard to believe anyone else would be so willing to attempt to pull this off, when it all began as an accident between his panicking self and Weiss. Yang, ever so cocky and confident, manages to squeeze the head of his cock inside her mouth, prompting a gasp from those that could see the action going on, which is all but Weiss. The blonde's eyes roll back as she shoves her head further down the rod, feeling some roughness as the head goes against her throat. It pushes into her uvula, almost tickling Yang as she giggles at the feeling of the horse cock passing down inside her.

Ruby hides her eyes behind her fingers as she sees Yang's throat pushing outwards, the Faunus's cock pushing it outwards due to the girth it provides. There's a few coughing and choking noises coming from Yang's mouth, the sounds muffled by Chestnut's gigantic erection, with her saliva bubbling onto the rod. “Uh, a-are you sure you even WANT to do this...?” asks a concerned Chestnut. Yang nods with a determined look directed at the horse faunus, looking to fully stretch out her throat with his giant bestial rod. “Okay, just...just be careful please? I don't want to be the cause of your death...”

“This is no time for dark thoughts!” Ruby shouts, decking Chestnut in the face with a pillow. The faunus remains standing, trying his best to keep his balance after the unexpected attack. Yang keeps the cock inside her throat, the blonde determined to reach Weiss's asshole along the way. It takes longer than Yang would like, but she eventually gets the head to clear her throat, the tip of Chestnut's cock dangling inside of her. With her hands still on the shaft, Yang continues to push forward, pulling the cock into her mouth and catching Chestnut by surprise as his body is brought towards the blonde. Blake sees the cock appearing within Yang's chest, splitting her breasts off to the sides and pushing them outwards. Bubbles form from the blonde's nostrils, her saliva dripping down her chin while she breathes in the Faunus's shaft, her spit bubbles disappearing back into her mouth.

“Hooooly shit...” Blake says, impressed with Yang's approach. “I didn't think it was possible, but here we are seeing Yang actually manage to get it past her chest!”

“I'm already living proof!” Weiss shouts in a muffled tone, her body still entrapped around her boyfriend's cock.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. It just seems more impressive when Yang does it.”

“Is it over yet?” Ruby asks, her hand still covering her eyes while she peaks through the slits of her fingers.

“Ruby, you're not kidding anybody.” Blake sighs as she lowers her head. “You're seeing this too, and you're enjoying the sight of Yang impaling herself on the cock, just admit it.”

“Maybe a little.” Ruby replies with concern, removing her hand from her eyes. With her hands now at groin level, she wrangles them together, trying her best not to bring them under her skirt to play with herself. Blake doesn't notice this, instead paying closer attention as Yang is nearing the halfway point, where Weiss's ass has the rest of the shaft shoved inside her body.

With her mouth going further along the meaty pole, Yang groans and growls, struggling to get the uncovered portion of the rod through her body, her pajamas being ripped off the further her body is stretched out by Chestnut's girth. She feels the head coming so close to her colon, preparing to get it through her and complete her personal mission. Her eyes are so focused on Weiss's stretched out anus, the blonde's tongue doing its best to slither out of her mouth and help push forwards while Chestnut lets out a heavy breath, one caused by the built up nervous feeling he has about this scenario.

The room fills with a loud gasp as Yang's pajama bottoms rip, the horse Faunus's shaft splitting them in two as it comes out of the blonde's asshole, leaving the rest of the fabric on her legs surprisingly in tact. Using her strong hands, Yang grips onto Chestnut's rod, pulling herself forwards until her lips are touching against Weiss's asshole. Her tongue licks away at the spots where she can, while the white haired rich girl moans from the touch her blonde friend provides. Chestnut watches on, his cock twitching as he's impressed with how determined Yang was to get on his shaft just for this interaction with her teammate. Weiss, her hands able to reach out, rubs away at her pussy while her teammate continues to lick away at her asshole.

“Man, this evening got interesting, huh?” Chestnut asks the remaining two girls, not realizing that both Blake and Ruby had already shoved their fingers down their pajamas, rubbing away at their own slits as they watch the other half of team RWBY remain impaled on his shaft. Neither could describe the feeling, but there's something about the insane scenario presented before them that makes them feel so aroused. The horse faunus finally notices, and seems surprised by their sudden interest in the sexual presentation. He felt as if his cock suddenly became the attention of the whole room. “Uh...do you guys want to play with it too?” he asks them.

“I...I dunno.” Ruby whimpers, confused by her feelings towards the gigantic member. She had never thought she'd feel some attraction to a large cock of that size, let alone one that her sister dangles around freely. It doesn't seem to be in her style to hop onto something like this...

“Oh god yes!” Blake shouts, rushing over to Chestnut's rod and kneeling at the slit. Bravely she licks away at the horse cock's head, moaning in delight as she licks up the jizz that continues to drip from the Faunus's pole. The cat Faunus laps away, treating the slow dripping cum like it's milk, drinking it up from the source rather than a saucer pan. Ruby continues to watch on, wondering to herself what's gotten into her team. Then she pulls her hand out, fingers parting from her thumb as she looks at her own grool, the thickness showing that Ruby has also done a bit of exploring with this unusual scenario.

“I guess if you can't beat them, join them, right?” she sighs to herself, approaching the party. Ruby kneels next to Blake, watching her as she continues to suck up the milky seed. “Hey, Blake, can you share that?” asks the team leader, nervous as to how the cat Faunus would react.

“Mmm...go ahead.” Blake grins, scooting on her knees to the side a little bit, giving Ruby more room to work with. Ruby slowly brings her tongue towards Chestnut's cock, her eyes shut as she prepares for the taste of the shaft, while Blake is still licking away at the enormous schlong. She prepares herself for whatever flavor her taste buds get out of licking at this cock slit, ready for whatever comes her way...

...And then she feels a geyser of semen splash onto her face from Chestnut's cock.

The horse Faunus looks on in horror as Ruby is coated from head to toe in his jizz, not having expected his cock to explode in such a manner. When Ruby's whole body it drenched in the seed, Blake looks on in awe while Chestnut shouts, “Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't even know I was going to cum! Are you okay?!”

Ruby's eyes blink under the several coatings of his cum that splashed onto her, the young leader frozen in place. She licks her lips of the milky substance, pausing a moment to study the flavor. Both Faunuses in the room await an answer in anticipation from the black haired girl, wondering if she would freak out from the random jizz burst she experienced. “I...I think I like it.” Ruby says in awe, a hopeful yet begging look in her eyes. “I want to suck more of your cock, Chestnut!”

“Hey, I'm still sharing here.” Blake points out, her tongue lathering half of Chestnut's cock head with saliva. Ruby, now gleeful over the Faunus's rod, flicks her tongue as well around the mighty sized shaft. The two girls not impaled enjoy the flavor that he provides, their mouths now working away from the head and down the rest of the member, meeting up at Yang's asshole. Ruby and Blake continue to peck their lips on the cock, then press their lips where it meets with Yang's stretched out rear end. While they continue to kiss her ass quite literally, Yang's tongue still meets with Weiss's backside, while the white haired royal is still rubbing away at her snatch, though a bit more frantic this time around. The blonde's tongue had been going at her ass for a while, and she couldn't help herself as the feeling is such a turn on to her impaled body. Within seconds she cries out, her juices splashing about as they spray over Yang, arching into Blake and Ruby, who were paying little attention to the stream of girl juices, as they as well had become too fixated on the horse rod.

“Mmm, I never knew cock could be so delicious...” Ruby confesses loudly, her cheeks turning red while Weiss's juices wash most of the semen from her body.

It's in the middle of this that Blake sees just how Yang and Weiss are doing on Chestnut's cock, and she feels something: a hint of jealousy. Tasting the horse Faunus as she is now is great, but the idea of being impaled on it the way her teammates are...she wanted to try that so badly. “Hey, Ruby?” Blake says with a smirk. “Can you stop sucking his dick long enough to help me get Yang and Weiss off? I kinda want a turn on him myself.”

“R-Really?” Ruby says, astounded by Blake. “You actually want to try this?”

“It doesn't hurt them, right?” Blake asks, looking at her teammates. Both Yang and Weiss try to respond, neither capable of even a nod while they remain on the horse cock.

“Just be careful when you move them...” Chestnut warns them. “I'm feeling a little sensitive right now.”

Blake and Ruby get on either side of his large shaft, having some trouble as they first move Yang down the long and thick pole. It eventually works, with Yang's body shrinking back to normal the further out she is from the mighty rod, though she's clearly worn down from the stretching, unable to move much of her muscles. The only thing that does move is her ass, with a large red blob popping out of her stretched anus, with the cum previously dumped in her stomach making an exit as well.

“Ew, gross...” Ruby says, staring directly at the prolapse. “Is that going to happen to me if I take his cock?”

“Don't be such a baby. It'll build endurance.” Blake says nonchalantly. “Now help me get her onto her bed.”

Ruby nods, helping Blake by slinging Yang's arm over her shoulder. After they carry the blonde to her bed, they do the same process with Weiss, who has been there on the horse cock longer than anyone. They rest her alongside Yang, her ads releasing a much larger red blob from her anus. "Aaagh, that's disgusting!" Ruby says.

"On the bright side, you can tell which one of them is the most experienced." Blake suggests. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's my turn to ride Chestnut."

"W-wait, don't I get a break?" asks the horse Faunus. "I'm pretty worn down here myself…"

"Once we've had our fun." Blake says, a grin on her lips. "Now, let's see how you can take me…"

"Hey wait a second!" Ruby shouts, grabbing Blake's hand to drag her from the horse cock. "I'm the leader of this team, and I say I get to go first!"

"That didn't seem to matter when Yang decided to get on him." Blake points out.

"I wasn't paying attention when Yang did it!"

"Uh, guys?" Chestnut asks with a nervous smile. "Can we just solve this before someone gets hurt?"

The question does get the attention of the other girls, but they keep their gaze on the other, so as not to distract them from the argument at hand. Then Ruby asks, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Long as the scissors aren't your scythe." Blake answers.

"One two three SHOOT!"

Chestnut watches on as the girls duke it out with their hands, Blake holding out two fingers while Ruby holds her fist out. The team leader grins, while Blake looks horrified by her loss, slumping to the ground in defeat. "But, but I…"

"Ha! If you'll excuse me," says a proud Ruby Rose, "I have a dick to take up the ass."

As she says this, and looks at the cock without her sister or best friend encircling it, Ruby realizes just what kind of challenge she's in for. She takes its her pajamas, standing in the buff before Chestnut and Blake, slowly becoming nervous as she turns her back to the male Faunus. "Just…be gentle, please?" Ruby begs, stretching her tiny anus out for preparation. "This is…this is my first time…"

"I'll try." Chestnut says, holding his massive cock as best he can to push it into Ruby's backside. He pushes the head into her, the slit getting a glop of his cum on her skin, doing his best to get it up Ruby. "God, it's so tiny…How did your sister manage it?" he grunts.

"Is rather…ngh…not ask…" Ruby groans as she's pushed into the wall. Her eyes tear up as the horse Faunus continues to slap the cock head into her ass, only pushing her hips closer to the wall. "Come on, I know I can do this…"

"Me too…" Chestnut says with a determined grunt. "If I could get it inside Weiss, I'm sure I can get it up you." There's sound coming fro. Weiss's mouth that the horse Faunus hears, as if his tired white haired girlfriend could still listen to his words. It sounds as though she's trying to say "Aw…" once again finding his determination to be sweet. That sound is all the determination that Chestnut needs, pulling his mighty girth back before giving a hard thrust into Ruby, managing to squeeze his member within her tiny anus.

Ruby cries out in agony, holding onto the dorm room wall as best she can as the horse cock gets immediately shoved up her asshole, managing to get almost halfway up her body. Blake's jaw drops, impressed by how easily Ruby manages to get Chestnut up her body, albeit mostly with help and determination coming from the horse Faunus himself. She does soon laugh at Ruby's agony, trying her best to hide her smile from the team leader, not wanting her to see the happiness Blake has at her misfortune.

"It hurts it hurts it huuuurts!" Ruby whines, still holding on to her bottom.

"Holy sh…I'm sorry!" Chestnut apologizes. "I've never even managed to get that far up Weiss so quickly our first time. Heh…I guess I don't know my own strength. You um…are you okay?"

"I've…taken…worse." Ruby replies through clenched teeth, her body tense from the push she received. "Just…keep going. I can handle this…"

Chestnut nods, holding his cock up and slowly sliding the rest through Ruby's body. Her stomach and chest get pushed outwards by the mighty girth as he continues to journey within the team leader's ass, making his way through her intestines until he reaches her throat. "Here comes the hard part…" Chestnut sighs. "Why is it always the ass is easy but the throat is so hard to squeeze through…?"

As this goes on, Blake sits down on the bed Yang is resting on, watching as Chestnut continues to make his way up her leader's body. As she tries to be patient for her turn, the cat Faunus turns her attention to the dazed Yang, watching as the seed of the horse cock continues to pool on the bed sheets, the blonde's prolapse oozing with the milky substance. She grows curious, wondering if it tastes any differently having just come out of her stomach when her anus became so gaped. Looking back over at Ruby and Chestnut, she sees they're quite busy with getting the head of his shaft through the girl’s throat, and decides to snack a bit on Yang's prolapsed asshole.

Leaning into Yang's backside, Blake presses her lips on the prolapse, collecting the salty flavor of jizz off the red blob. She decides to play with it a little while her mouth continues to lap at the milky substance like a cat to a saucer of milk. She moans and purrs, squeezing the blob in her hand while she cleans it with her tongue, getting a rush of adrenaline from doing something as ludicrous as this. She can see her tongue gives Yang a reaction, as the blonde's upper body twitches from the prolapse play, with whimpering moans escaping her blonde teammate's mouth.

"Who knew you'd have so much cum from Chestnut's cock?" Blake asks Yang quietly, not wanting to disrupt the blonde's rest.

While the cat Faunus continues to play with Yang's giant ass blob, Chestnut continues to make his attempt up Ruby's throat, the blonde whimpering with fear as the cock misses its path, the head instead pushing up into Ruby's chest. "Well that's not the first time it's happened." Chestnut sigh. "Hey, can you try to push up on your chest?"

"Uh, sure? I guess I can do that." Ruby replies with a concerned tone. She uses her hands to press against her chest, as if giving her upper body a Heimlich maneuver. She thrusts her balled up hands into the chest where Chestnut's cock resides, forcing it back towards her throat. "Ngh, I can feel it moving back." Ruby grunts. "I think it's pushing into my back, too."

"Okay, good, that's a sign it's moving back at least." Chestnut says, feeling his cock head bounce about within the black haired girl. He grabs hold of the team leader's ankles, trying to assist her in getting his rod up her throat. One good push from Ruby manages to get the rod back in place, causing Ruby to smile for a moment.

"Okay, I got it- GLACK!" With Chestnut pulling on her ankles, the Faunus manages to get himself through Ruby's throat, though there wasn't any time to warn her about his action. Chestnut merely cringed, worried that he might have angered her as the cock head pokes through her mouth.

"Oh god, I'm sorry again!" Chestnut says, his apology getting Blake's attention from licking at Yang's prolapse. He pulls on Ruby's ankles once more, grunting as he tries to push her further down on his horse shaft, but with the way his head is caught in her throat it comes across a bit difficult. Ruby can only talk in muffled noises with the rod bumping into her uvula as it pushes to squeeze through her mouth. The team's leader stares at the wall as she feels Chestnut pulling her down, the ankles being of no use for leverage. He decides to then grab Ruby by her body, using that to pull down on his shaft. Her throat continues to have little give, causing Chestnut to lift the black haired girl up off his rod just a little, with her body slightly returning to normal as a result. The Faunus quickly pulls Ruby back down, the force managing to get his cock head through her mouth, causing him to quietly celebrate.

Her mouth now full of horse meat, Ruby looks down as she sees the head slowly making its way out of her mouth, with Chestnut continuing to thrust his way through her. The horse Faunus grunts, having a hard time getting her all the way down his shaft for her ass to touch the base, but in spite of her already being all the way through she still couldn't make it all the way down. So Chestnut uses her for the next best thing.

Rubbing her body up and down his dick, Chestnut manages to use Ruby like a cock sleeve to please himself. Ruby becomes quite aware of this, finding some sort of unusual pleasure in herself for being used in such a manner. With the amount of times he had cum before, however, Chestnut's pole had become quite sensitive, so the surging shot of his cum from his slit is quick and sudden, creating a puddle that lands into the wall. The horse faunus stares on, surprised that it didn't nearly blast a hole in the wall, but he's just as thankful that isn't the case.

Ruby remains on his cock, her naked body stretched out by it. He can feel his big dick finally softening, feeling thankful that he might take a break.

“Oh, that was a fun one, you two.” Blake says, grinning as she stands up off the bed. “But Ruby's had her fun. I think it's my turn now.

Chestnut simply groans, his head tilted back as he wonders how much more he has to endure.


	4. Faunus on Faunus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Blake's turn to ride the horse Faunus, and things get quite interesting for Chestnut...

"Can't I just take a break...?"

The horse Faunus known as Chestnut had no idea his evening would go as far as it has. All he intended to do was have a little bit of fun with his girlfriend Weiss, allowing her more time to practice taking in his gigantic horse schlong while he focuses on his Semblance of invisibility. Once he lost focus and came all over the room, the other girls soon took notice of his presence, with all of them eventually wanting to take him and his gigantic cock through the night. After three members of Team RWBY impaled themselves on his girthy cock, with two so far developing the ability to prolapse from their asses, only one member of the group remains for him to take on. And with the number of times he's cum in just this evening being more than he's ever done in a session, the horse Faunus is truly looking for a break, one he's not going to get anytime soon.

"I really hope you're kidding." Blake says, leering at the horse Faunus. Chestnut stares back at her nervously, his giant meat pole twitching while Ruby's body still remains around his cock. The team leader looks dazed as she stares at the cock head sticking out of her mouth, her saliva oozing down her chin after feeling the eruption of cum shoot through her body. "Everyone else in this room has had their share of fun with your...your thing! And I'm not aloud to have my turn just because YOU'RE tired?!"

"I mean...yeah? It's just a break..." says the nervous Chestnut. "We can give you a go when I'm in better shape..."

"Ohhhh no. No. You're not getting a break until I've gotten on your cock!" Blake demands, pointing sternly at the horse Faunus. “It's only fair that I show Ruby that I can take as much of you inside of me as she can, isn't that right?”

“Glph...” is all Ruby can say, given her current impalement on the horse cock. Blake sighs, looking at her team leader as she remains with the rod going through her body, her saliva covering most of the cock's head. The cat Faunus stares at the slit of Chestnut's meat pole, noticing the large drop of precum grooling from the tip. Licking her lips in delight, Blake approaches the huge member, holding part of it in her hands without touching her leader's stretched out face. With her lips close to the dangling drop of precum, the cat Faunus slowly slurps it up, taking in the clear liquid with surprising ease. Though the size of the precum causes her cheeks to puff up, she still manages to gulp it down, though it still looks to be a challenge, as Chestnut and Ruby can see the precum bulge against her throat as it travels through her body and into her stomach. Chestnut sweats just from watching her performance, never seeing a girl try to swallow the precum in the manner which Blake just did.

"That was really thick…" Blake groans, with an impolite belch following up. The cat Faunus covers her mouth quickly, her face red from embarrassment. "Sorry, I don't usually do that…"

Despite her body acting as a cozy to the horse rod, Ruby still points and laughs at her teammate, taking amusement from the immature moment displayed by Blake. Grumbling to herself, the cat Faunus begins to undress in front of Chestnut, who has at least become accustomed to the sudden stripping the team of ladies have done before him. "Okay, I'm ready." Blake says, grabbing at Ruby's arms. "Now come on, Ruby! Let me have a turn!"

As Blake pulls the eighteen year old leader up Chestnut's shaft, Ruby garbles a refusal to leave, despite not being in any power to keep herself on the rod. Her saliva acts as a decent enough lubricant that helps the cat Faunus in removing her off his cock, soon pulling her all the way off. After the body pops off his horse dong, Ruby's body returns to its normal shape, breathing heavily as Blake holds her up in her hands. "There, finally." Blake sighs, carrying Ruby over to the bed. "Now let's let you rest up with the others, I can finally have my turn now."

"Nooooo…" says the weak Ruby, who reaches out to the horse cock as the cat Faunus carries her away from it. Leaving Ruby on the bed with the other three girls, she watches as her leader's ass slowly pushes open, with a large pink blob ending up out of her hole. Blake looks on at Ruby's prolapse anus, giving it a gentle poke as she sees how slimy it is.

"Man, that's amazing…" Blake says. "I hope I can have that happen when I'm done."

"R-Really?" asks a panicking Chestnut.

"Yeah, but I'm curious…" Approaching the large cock, Blake rubs at her chin as she inspects the giant dong, asking loudly, "This thing is huge, but just…how big is it precisely?"

"Are you really worried about THAT now?!" Yang groans, lifting her head off the bed long enough to leer at her Faunus teammate. "It fit me and Yang, didn't it? It's pretty damn big!"

Looking over at Yang as she makes her slow recovery, Blake asks her, "You're not at all curious just how exact his dimensions or size is? Don't you want to learn about him?"

"Not really." Yang shrugs. "I just wanna fuck him."

"Uh, actually, I've never bothered to measure it myself." Chestnut says with a nervous laugh. "I honestly never saw it as a priority."

"You two…honestly." With a sigh, Blake digs through the drawers of the desks against the dorm room walls, eventually finding some measuring tape to get a good idea of just how big the horse Faunus is. After measuring both length and girth, Blake finally writes the numbers down, announcing loudly, "So Chestnut, it seems that your cock is…" Upon seeing just the length, Blake's eyes widen, almost finding the number to be ridiculously long. However, it does seem to make enough sense once she adds in the height of her fellow teammates. Once clears her throat, the cat Faunus's attention comes back to reality, though her cheeks are visibly blushing at the thought. "Anyway, it's six feet long, and ten inches in girth. Not counting their legs, it makes sense why you can fit Blake and Yang on like you managed."

"Ten inches?! That's…that's extremely thick!" Weiss finally chimes in, slowly recovering from her session with her Faunus boyfriend.

Only a chuckle escapes the lips of the blonde teammate upon hearing the results of Chestnut's size. "I guess you could say ten inches…is quite the stre-"

"Yang I swear when I get the feeling back in my arms I will slap you if you finish that pun!" Weiss shouts at her comrade.

"Well at least now we know what I'm dealing with." says Blake as she pivots around, her backside facing Chestnut. The cat Faunus bends over for the horse Faunus, with Chestnut gulping at the sight of her ass. "Go ahead, Chestnut, stick it up my ass." Sweat starts to form on the horse Faunus's body, his hands tightening up as they grip onto the bed sheets sincerely worries that with all the times he's climaxed this evening, going any further might just kill him. But he does suppose he owes Blake this, as all the other members of her team have already given him a ride…

With a sigh, Chestnut can already feel his massive pole twitching as it rises back up, slowly hardening as he continues to stare on at Blake's ass, the cat Faunus delivering a smack to herself. "Come on, Chestnut!" Blake demands. "I can't wait forever, you know!"

"O-okay, yeah! I'm on it!" As Chestnut stands up off the bed, he fails to miss the comforter that sticks to the side of his cock, due to the saliva and other fluids that have been on him throughout the night. With the length of his shaft making it impossible to reach out for Blake's ass, Chestnut leads into her by poking his cock against her backside, only to end up pushing the cat Faunus forward.

"Watch it!" Blake hisses back.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to help me out here!" Chestnut says, fearing how badly he's screwing up. "I can't grab it, so you need to open up a little."

With an impatient groan, Blake rolls her eyes, bending back over for the cock, spreading her ass cheeks as best she can, while her entry point winks back at him. Taking in a deep breath for confidence, Chestnut resumes his movement towards the cat Faunus, feeling his cock head pushing into her backside. "Just…try to hold your weight in place…" Chestnut instructs her.

"Right, fine, go for it." Blake says back to the horse Faunus. With every step Chestnut's cock pushes into Blake, the black haired member of Team RWBY standing her ground as she feels the force of the massive dong against her body. Biting down on her lower lip, Blake seems to begin forming second thoughts on the matter. While it may feel nice to take the shaft, she seems to admit to herself that it's mostly because she wants what the others had, and also wishes to be part of the team in smaller moments such as these. But with the cock slowly stretching out her asshole for its entry, she can already tell it's too late.

Her teeth clench together as her eyes widen, as she feels the pressure of her anal cavity slowly pushed out by the ten inch horse cock head. Yang and Weiss, who feel a bit more alive, watch on from the bed they rest on while Ruby still as her tongue hanging out, as well as her prolapsed anus. They see the fear and struggle in Blake's eyes while Chestnut continues to push forward, his cock slowly popping further into the cat Faunus and further stretching out her asshole.

"Oh fuck!" Blake cries out, sniffling as tears form in their ducts. "God, fuck me! This is…this is huge!"

"I mean…duh, Blake." Yang says with a laugh. "I think any one of us could have told you THAT, right Ruby?"

"Guh…huh…" Ruby replies, still out of it from the way she herself had been impaled by Chestnut's giant horse erection.

"There's still a ways to go…" Chestnut remarks, taking steps forward to try and push himself further into the cat Faunus's asshole. "Man, you're tight, Blake! And even Weiss wasn't having this much trouble!"

"Its true, I didn't." Weiss says, unusually happy about that fact.

"I don't care…" Blake growls, seething through her clenched teeth. "Just keep…pushing…" After another inch slides into her asshole, Blake jumps and gasps, as something else slides into her anal cavity with the horse Faunus's shaft. "What the heck was that?!" asks the startled Blake.

Startled by her reaction, Chestnut jumps a slight bit, his cock nearly lifting Blake off her feet in response. As he sweats beads on his skin, he looks up at the portion of his rod that's within Blake's ass, spotting a white cotton sheet stuck to his shaft. "Oh, uh, looks like it's just a bed sheet. No big deal."

"No big deal?! That doesn't exactly feel comfy if you ask me!" Blake shouts back.

Sitting up on the bed, Weiss chuckles to herself as she flips her hair back. "Blake, trust me when I say it's not so bad." the white haired huntress assures her. "Just look at when Chestnut first impaled me. My whole dress had been caught on him, and it made its way through my whole body."

"Given how frilly the skirt is?" Yang says, trying her best to envision the scenario her teammate presents to her. "I think having a bed sheet stuck to his cock is a little better for you."

"Yang, stop…" Blake groans. "I'm trying to focAAAGH!" The cat Faunus screams out as Chestnut pushes into her once again, though harder than she'd prefer. Her cat ears jump up as well, showing her startled expression from the reaction.

As it continues to make its way through her ass, Blake soon feels the cock head pushing against her reproductive organs while stretching her out. She doesn't feel aided by the bed sheet that slides along with Chestnut's member, making its way up her ass just as much. With the weight of the cock pushing into her body, Blake pushes her hands against her stomach, as the shaft starts pressing into the lining as it continues its slow crawl through her body.

"Goddamn…" Blake groans, feeling the shaft and bed sheet pushing further into her body. "There's so much stretching going on…fuck…I didn't think this would take so long…"

"A-Are you at least enjoying yourself?" Chestnut asks, his eyes shifting about. Though the horse Faunus has done this many times through the evening, at least he had some sense that the other three had enjoyed themselves, while Blake seems to take the most time in stretching her out for his cock. Then again, he seems to recall a similar situation with Weiss when he first met her, though that at least lasted them the whole of a ride back to Beacon. With all his might the horse Faunus continues to push into Blake's backside, the bed sheet moving along inside her anal cavity as he makes his journey through the black haired huntress.

As Chestnut reaches the halfway point of his cock, he finds that he can grab hold of Blake's ass cheeks, grabbing them firmly with a sigh of relief. Now that he's within reach of her ass, he can finally use her body to pull back on, allowing his rod to make it through Blake's body with a bit more ease than the struggle he had faced prior. With that in mind, Chestnut pulls back on the cat Faunus's body, while jutting his hips every few inches to assure the meaty cock can get Blake all the way through, as she had intended. The cat Faunus growls as she feels the head of his large pole pushing into her chest, forcing that out quite a bit, with her breasts taking shape around the dong as well.

"Oh god…fuck! It's going to go up my throat now, isn't it?" Blake panics, grabbing hold of her throat at the realization of the process.

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what's next…" Chestnut says, smiling nervously. "You know…we don't…we can just stop this now if you want to, Blake."

"Heh…yeah, Blake." Ruby says, slowly lifting her head off the bed as well. "You can quit if you want. All it means is you concede, and I prove myself to be the Queen of Chestnut!"

"I wouldn't get so comfortable with that title…" Weiss grumbles, crossing her arms out of jealousy.

As she hears her teammates mock her in such fashion, Blake feels her body firing up, as if a burning determination suddenly awakened within her spirit. She knows better than to give up, and isn't about to let Ruby have the last laugh. Doing her best, Blake pushes back into Chestnut's cock, grunting as she tries to force his rod further through her body. "C'mon, Chestnut!" Blake grunts. "Push it harder! Help me out here already!"

"I've been trying this whole time!" Chestnut grunts, thrusting his hips into Blake, though they don't quite touch against her backside. There still remains at least two feet between the base of his horse cock and her asshole, with the throat being the final obstacle. Having enough experience with these ladies since his first meeting with Weiss, the horse Faunus is already aware that this will be a difficult task. The throat has always been the most difficult of obstacles in his penetration for reasons that still baffle him. He knows enough that it requires a good enough push, but with how challenging Blake's body has been to stretch up to this point, it may very well take a while.

Still, Chestnut does his best to push into Blake, with the cat Faunus pushing back against his shaft in an attempt to get it through her whole body. Every attempt only slams the cock head into the base of her throat, causing Blake to cough and gag, breathing through her nostrils when she can, as the cock head cuts off circulation when pushed into her. "Geez why…is it always…the throat?!" With each pause, the horse Faunus groans hard as he continues to thrust into Blake, his throat still pushing hard into the cat Faunus's throat. Soon her tongue is found sticking out of her mouth, panting heavily as she tries to retain oxygen of some kind every time the shaft blocks her throat.

"Push…harder!" Blake says, her voice choking with the circulation cut off. The horse Faunus nods, thrusting with as much aggression as he can. With every grunt he finds it almost impossible to squeeze his cock up her any further, but the combined determination of the two Faunus causes them to refuse, with Blake's feet shifting as she squats lower, figuring a simple repositioning could do the trick.

With all the friction caused by Blake's body, Chestnut soon tenses up as he feels his shaft throbbing, a sure sign that he would climax soon enough. All the movement he makes just to shove his cock up her throat becomes too much for the horse Faunus, as he squeezes down on Blake's ass cheeks, grunting as he prepares to blow his load within the huntress.

Her body quivering from the vibrations of the horse cock, Blake looks behind her to see Chestnut standing stiff, with his hands squeezing tightly onto her backside. Once she sees what's about to happen, her golden eyes grow wide, holding her hands against her mouth to hold it back. Soon enough the horse shaft erupts at the base of her throat, blasting out a large stream of jizz that makes Blake resemble that of a living fountain. The other three girls laugh at their teammate, amused at how Chestnut came before she could get her body all the way down his massive member. While her cheeks puff up with seed as it shoots out of her mouth, Blake's eyes tear up, mostly from the disappointment that she couldn't get the horse member through her body before this very moment.

Having an idea, Chestnut still rams his hips towards Blake, his seed acting as a potential lubricant for his member. The cat Faunus soon realizes even as the cum blasts out her mouth, hitting the doorway, that her throat is stretching out, with the head quickly poking through and popping out of Blake's mouth, with the bed sheet also visible from the other girls' point of view. The cat Faunus looks down to find Chestnut has made it all the way through her body, which slides down to meet the base of the rod, her body stretched into a cylinder to properly fit around him. Though her eyes tear up again, she identifies them as tears of happiness, thrilled that she could fulfill her desire to be fully impaled on the horse Faunus's member like she currently is.

After the hose of cum dies down, Chestnut falls back on the bed, breathing heavily as he stares at the underside of Ruby's bunk bed, his cock slowly shrinking down. This allows Blake's body to slide off of his shaft, the cat Faunus tired out from getting the cock through her throat. As some semen leaks out of her mouth, Blake manages to push her upper body off the ground, with a good amount of jizz vomiting out of her body until the cock is all the way out of her. “That was...incredible...” Blake says, purring as she curls up on the ground. Due to her tired nature, she fails to feel her ass turning inside out, with a huge pink blob slowly plopping out between her ass cheeks. The other girls try not to look on in disgust, knowing that they're just as guilty of having a prolapsed ass as their teammate right now.

“Man, Blake, that was incredible!” Yang says, helping her friend off the ground. “You really did take Chestnut's cock like a pro!”

“Yes, that did seem a little difficult at first,” Weiss admits, helping Blake up as well, “but you did pull through eventually.”

“Heh...guess this means you win the challenge, huh, Blake?” Ruby asks.

Still dazed from all of that action, Blake looks over at the team leader, as if forgetting that was a thing they had done. “Hmm? Oh, no. It's, it's all good, Ruby. Everything's fine...”

Back on the bed, just when Chestnut believes he's about to pass out on his girlfriend's bed, his nose gets a whiff of a scent he's never quite sensed before. His head quickly rises off the bed, as does his cock, although the bed sheet finally leaves his large member. As if some other personality had taken over his mind, Chestnut looks among the four naked girls, wondering what might be the source of this arousing odor. Then his eyes lock onto Blake, the cat Faunus's pussy leaking out juices of her own, showing signs of pleasure from her previous impalement on the horse cock. He gazes at her snatch, noticing that it's quite tight, even compared to Weiss's pussy. The beast taking over his mind causes him to realize that as they're both Faunus, they must breed together. With a wicked grin forming on his lips, the horse Faunus quickly rises off the bed, practically pouncing onto Blake as his cock head pushes against her pussy, though no matter how hard he pokes there's no way for it to get inside such a tight lipped vagina.

“Chestnut?!” Weiss asks, frightened by his sudden attack on Blake. “What's gotten into you?!”

“Is he okay...?” asks a concerned Ruby. “He doesn't look like himself.”

“If that's the case, let's tear him off!” Yang shouts, pounding her fists together for a fight.

“No! Don't...ngh! Don't worry about me!” Blake demands, grunting as she continues to feel the cock head stab against her vaginal folds. “He's just...in heat! He's reacting to HAAAAA! My pussy! Just...let him try to fuck me!”

“You want my boyfriend inside your cooter?” Weiss asks in a whining tone. “But I haven't even let him in mine yet!”

“He's after my Faunus snatch right now, okay?! I'm sorry your virginity isn't being taken, but NFGH! You're going to have to trust me on this! If he doesn't breed me soon, he WILL be pissed!”

“I mean, sure, but...why?” asks Yang.

“It's just a Faunus thing, I can't really explain that right now! Please, just let him breed my pussy!” The cry that Blake makes as Chestnut continues to fail shoving his cock head in between her folds concerns the rest of the team, but regardless of that they decide to do their best to fulfill Blake's plea, with Weiss and Yang each grabbing her legs while Ruby kneels before Blake, her hands on the black haired huntress's cheeks as she stares calmly at her teammate.

“Listen up, Blake, take it easy.” Ruby instructs her. “Don't panic, and try not to cry. We're your team, we're here for you. You want Chestnut to put all of that in your vagina, fine, we'll help you. But you need to be a big girl for what the others are about to do, okay?”

“O-Okay...” Blake says with a sniffle. “It can't be much worse than when he went inside my ass, but I trust you guys...”

Smiling back at her teammate, Ruby pecks Blake's forehead in a motherly fashion to indicate she's in good hands. Looking back at her sister and teammate, the leader of Team RWBY shouts, “All right girls, LET 'ER RIP!”

After getting the command from their leader, Yang and Weiss pull hard on Blake's legs so that the horse cock can finally penetrate her petite pussy, with Chestnut still ramming hard against her groin. The first attempt doesn't do anything in the way of movement, though Blake braces her body regardless, knowing sooner or later that the horse Faunus is going to make his way inside of her snatch one way or the other. The second try goes just as poorly, with Chestnut's eyes growing redder, his animalistic side losing its patience as it wants to get inside of Blake for his own breeding purposes. “Come on, guys, pull harder...” Blake grunts, encouraging her friends to do their best with the situation.

With a nod to the other girl, Yang and Weiss pull their hardest on Blake's legs as Chestnut makes one great thrust forwards, with Blake crying out in agony as the shaft finally pierces her vaginal lips, sliding hard between the folds and quickly stretching out her insides to accommodate for his mighty meat rod. “Oh, FUCK!” Blake shouts, her eyes tearing up yet again. “He's in my pussy! Chestnut...is fucking my...pussy! HRGH...”

“Easy there, Blake. You did good so far.” Ruby says out of encouragement. “Just breathe in, then breathe out. Breathe in, then out. You're going to be okay, though this is likely going to get a little rough. But you can do this.”

“Yeah, no kidding this'll be rough.” Yang states, pointing to the cat Faunus's belly. Weiss and Ruby see what she means, as Chestnut's rod pokes against her belly, pushing her skin up against her chest, with her breasts bouncing with every thrust he makes into her. They simply watch in admiration of their teammate, who is doing her best to fight back the tears of joy while the horse Faunus continues to plow his cock within her body. 

“So, how deep is he, do you think?” Ruby asks, rubbing the back of her head.

“Judging by where he keeps poking into...I think he's actually inside her womb, and even then he's stretching that portion out quite a lot.” Weiss states. The white haired huntress sighs, looking away from the action briefly for her own contemplation of the situation. She sighs silently, though Yang does notice the oddly disappointed expression on her teammate's face. She tries not to make light of it, likely wanting to wait until things are finished with Chestnut before fully addressing it.

As Ruby slowly approaches the two mating Faunus, she can't help but bring her gaze onto Blake's anus, noting that her prolapsed ass has still yet to be pushed back inside her body. The young leader stares on at the oozing pink blob, her aroused state finding it to be rather delicious looking. Avoiding Chestnut and his large cock, most of it still out of Blake's body as he continues to penetrate her pussy, Yang crouches behind the cat Faunus, craning her neck in to peck at her teammate's prolapse, moaning as she finds the squishy texture a delight against her tongue. Fingering herself, Ruby's tongue practically makes its way around the giant pink blob, soon reaching the oozing center where Blake's ass turns inside out.

"Urrrgh, yes, Ruby! Lick my ass! Lick my fucking ass good!" Blake growls, heaving her words through her teeth. The way Chestnut continues to plow into her pussy arouses Blake, to the degree that she starts to feel animalistic herself. The beast in her starts to slowly reveal itself, her eyes glowing red as well. Though she can't quite do as much with the way Chestnut had pounced onto her body, with his cock still partially inside her, yet still able to stretch out her womb and stomach lining. "Come on, Chestnut! Keep fucking me good! I want you to breed with me already! Fffffuuuuuck…"

In an uncharacteristic moment for Chestnut, the Faunus whinnies as he reaches for Blake's arms, pulling back on them as he tries to force his already massive cock further within her, though his cock head slightly moves up within the cat girl's body. Yang and Weiss, still holding onto their friend's legs, manage to watch as the horse cock pushes into her chest, with the cat Faunus's breasts expanding from the outward stretch. Her breasts slowly drip out milk from so much internal roughness, the substance making its way to the floor to mix with the puddles of cum Chestnut had created throughout the evening. Biting her lower lip, Blake growls over the stimulation her Faunus comrade creates against her womb, becoming aroused enough to the point she's ready to beg for release.

"Make me cum, Chestnut…" Blake says in a breathy voice. "Make me fucking cum, you stud! I want to squirt so badly…you better make me squirt, you beast…ngh…fuck! FUCK! HRRRRRGH!"

After a few seconds of holding back, Blake rolls her eyes back as she screams like a Banshee, her snatch blasting out her vaginal juices onto the floor, while her lactating breasts pushed her milk out a little harder as a result of her orgasm. The other three girls watch on in astonishment, seeing Blake continue to blast her fluids out onto the dorm room's floor. "Oh, wow…" Ruby says in shock, as Blake still sprays out her juices. "That is…that is a LOT of cum, wow…"

"I mean…given how small she was before Chestnut went all ape shit? It's a bit of a surprise, I guess…" Yang says aloud. "But I am NOT gonna be the one to clean all this up!"

"Well someone has to!" Ruby points out.

"Isn't there a pig Faunus somewhere down the hall?" Weiss asks. "I hear she'd eat anything."

"Ewww, gross…"

"Ruby, you let Chestnut impale you on his cock." Weiss states sternly. "I don't think you have any room to complain right now."

As the girls continue to bicker around their friend and Weiss's beau, Chestnut's beastly eyes turn to see the naked breasts of Yang, noticing that she's the busiest of the four. For as big as they are, they appear quite delectable to his senses, his mouth watering as he feels An urge to taste one of them, chew it up in his mouth. Thankfully for everyone else the horse Faunus's teeth are blunt…

Reaching out for the blonde, Chestnut manages to grope Yang's chest, catching her by surprise. As she pulled just by her breast, Yang cries out as her feet are lifted off the ground, with Chestnut managing to lift her in the air with just one hand squeezing her chest. "What the fuck?! Hey, put me down, Chestnut!" Yang shouts, her legs swinging in the air. The horse Faunus ignores her, instead bringing her close to his mouth. Yang helps as Chestnut bites down on her breasts, squeezing it hard between his teeth. Holding herself up by grabbing the horse Faunus's shoulders, Yang screams as Chestnut shakes his head, her breast flailing about in his mouth, the blonde's eyes tearing up as she feels the teeth pushing hard into her skin, teeth marks being left in her flesh.

"Yang! Are you okay?!" shouts Ruby.

"I'll…I'll be fine." Yang replies, doing her best to keep her body still as Chestnut's mouth continues to bite into her breast, his tongue surprisingly stimulating her nipple in the process. "It actually feels…kind of nice…" A smile slowly forms on her lips, her cheeks red with arousal.

"Well I'm sure learning a lot about my sister tonight…" Ruby says to herself.

Soon enough, Blake is squeezing her own breasts, with more of her milk leaking onto the floor with the rest of the fluids the students have all released throughout the night. Her feet stand within some of the fluids already left over by Chestnut, a sign of just how much his cum has spread out over these past few hours. Surprised she hasn't slipped or collapsed into the milky substance by now, Blake tries her best to keep her head up high, but with all the friction Chestnut creates with each thrust, his horse cock slamming the womb against her chest, she feels another need to climax building up in her body. But as her body continues to get rammed into by the horse Faunus, an odd thought clouds up her mind, one she had never thought of before, but fears she might not be able to get off unless it's fulfilled.

"Weiss…" Blake grunts, looking back at her teammate. "Choke me, please…"

"…My, we're certainly learning about one another this evening aren't we?" sighs Weiss, approaching her Faunus teammate. Wrapping her hands around Blake's throat, she keeps a loose grip on it so as to avoid cutting off all circulation.

"Tighter…" Blake says, her voice choking up.

"Like this?" Weiss asks, gripping slightly tighter around her throat.

"A little more…" Blake gasps, her eyes rolling back as her face turns blue.

"Okay, but this is it…" Weiss warns her, doing as she's asked. "I do NOT want to be responsible for your murder…"

"Right there!" Blake shouts, coughing and hacking. "Right, right there. That's the spot…nnngh fuuuuck!" As Weiss holds her grip on Blake's throat, watching her friend's face fading into a light purple, she steps back as she feels Blake's juices splashing onto her feet, though she's equally concerned about stepping in the build up of cum as well. She lets go of Blake's throat, allowing the cat Faunus to breathe once more, her face slowly returning to its normal shade of skin. Taking in deep breaths, Blake finds herself soon relaxing, while her second orgasm slowly subsides.

Then she feels one great big thrust from Chestnut, his cock expanding her womb right up against her chest. With a roar that even Weiss never knew he was capable of, the horse Faunus blasts his seed inside of Blake, who cries out as she feels her womb quickly stretch out. Her body inflates faster than she can intake all his sperm, with her whole torso ballooning from the womb's quick growth. Her milk flies out from her breasts until she has little left to offer, waiting as patiently as possible for Chestnut to complete his process of filling her up in the hopes of breeding his fellow Faunus. Even after her belly and womb fill up to their limit, the horse boy continues to cum within Blake, the extra loads of his sperm dripping out around his meaty rod as it continues to make a mess of the girls' room.

With the walls, desks, and floors all coated in Chestnut's seed, the horse Faunus finally stops his flood of semen into Blake's body, her womb already swollen with the milky substance. As it comes to a halt, the horse Faunus's eyes return to normal, as does Blake's, the two of them looking around the room in confusion. "What…what just happened?" Chestnut asks, removing himself and his cock from Blake.

"I'm…I'm pretty sure we just mated with one another." Blake says, the weight of her belly causing her to collapse to her knees. "Fuck, this is a lot in my pussy…"

"Oh…oh god!" Chestnut says in a panic. "I'm sorry, Blake, I didn't mean it, I swear! I just saw your tight pussy, and I lost control, and…and…" With a sigh, Chestnut turns for the door. "…I'm gonna leave. I think I did enough damage tonight…"

"Damage?" Weiss asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah! I gave everyone a prolapsed anus, your friend is prolly gonna be pregnant with my kids given how stuffed she is, your room is painted with my spunk…I just…" Before he can finish, Weiss lunges at him with her naked body, hugging him tightly in a manner he never expected. With a stare that tells the rest of the team that he's caught off guard by the rich girl's reaction, Chestnut looks down at his girlfriend, who looks more apologetic than he does.

With a sniffle in her voice, Weiss says to the horse Faunus, "No, I should be apologizing Chestnut. I let you in, and I thought giving you a blowjob in front of my friends would be good for your Semblance, but…I didn't think it would get this far."

"…Hey, calm down now, you crazy kids." Yang says with a laugh. "You gotta admit, this was still a really fun night, right?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah, Chestnut! This was the most fun I've had in a while. You're cool with us."

"And…I suppose sharing you won't hurt our relationship, right?" Weiss asks of her beau.

"I don't think so." Chestnut says, shaking his head. "Just…you know where I sit on love right now, Weiss. You be got my heart."

"Happy to hear it." Weiss giggles, kissing Chestnut's cheek. The horse Faunus smiles…then wipes his cheek, as he knows where her lips have been.

"Great, guys." Blake speaks up, slapping her hands on her giant belly. "Can someone roll me to the bathroom now? I kinda want to get this cum out of my system."

"Yeah, we can do that, and get in touch with the pig Faunus while we're at it." Yang chuckles.

As the group rolls Blake down the hall, Chestnut says to Weiss, "You know, your friends are pretty cool people."

"I'm glad you think that, Chestnut." Weiss says with a giggle. "I think they're going to want to see a lot more of you as well."

"…………hoo boy…………."


	5. Chestnut's Father Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter may contain visuals somewhat more graphic than what has been presented previously.

Chestnut has to admit, his life has been going so much better ever since he met with Weiss Schnee not too long ago.

Only a few days back did he meet the wealthy huntress at a stop on the way back to Beacon, where his cock ended up impaling the white haired girl onto him. She remains safe, though her body has been stretched out enough that she can almost take him no problems. Afterwards, Weiss had become his girlfriend, something the horse Faunus never thought would happen in over a million years, given his shy nature and invisibility semblance. He had thought his time at the academy would be cut short after her friends, the teammates within Team RWBY, caught Weiss being used as a cock cozy for him in the middle of their own dorm room. Much to his surprise, the girls seemed much more interested in trying to impale themselves through their assholes, challenging one another to see who could take his horse cock the best.

While he's stretched every girl out to the point they each have the ability to prolapse, and possibly procreated a new generation of Faunus with Blake, Chestnut has still managed to maintain a healthy relationship with the girls, becoming something of an unofficial teammate to them. Every morning before class and every afternoon when classes had finished, Chestnut comes over to have some time with the girls, turning them into his cock sleeves for both his and their pleasure, while almost turning their asses inside out.

Even right at this moment, the young horse Faunus looks down at his girlfriend while she lays on the cat Faunus's bed, her ice blue eyes looking up at him as he slowly pushes his massive rod inside her petite frame, her teeth clenched together while she grabs at Blake's bed sheets. The black haired huntress herself watches on from Weiss's bed, she and Yang watching with eagerness for their turn on the shaft. Ruby, having just had her turn on the mammoth rod, rests next to Weiss with her face on the bed and her ass in the air, the prolapse sticking out of her hole, along with some semen that trickles onto the sheets. Working up a sweat from his daily sexual workout, Chestnut feels proud of himself, confident at last in his abilities as a hunter and a lover.

Just before the head of his horse rod can push through Weiss's throat, he jumps as his scroll rings, taking him out of the moment with his girlfriend. The white haired huntress looks up at Chestnut with a pout as he checks his device, seeing through caller ID who could be calling him at a time like this. "For real?" Yang asks, scoffing at the interruption. "Who could be calling you?"

"...it's my dad." Chestnut says in a panicked tone.

Suddenly, the horse Faunus vanishes into thin air, his cock still inside Weiss as his semblance kicks in. The white haired huntress vanishing with him, causing Yang and Blake stand up in attention, while Ruby remains blissfully unaware, her mind still broken from the ride Chestnut gave her. "Chestnut? What's wrong?" asks Blake.

"Uh...it's nothing." Chestnut says, despite his body not being present.

"Chestnut, come now." Weiss says with encouragement, her voice emanating from the bed. "You can tell us about it."

With a sigh, Chestnut's body, as well as Weiss, slowly fade back to the bed, with the horse Faunus ready to confess. "I always found my dad to be a little intimidating, maybe just a bit embarrassing, to be around. You'd see why if you ever met him."

Weiss looks up at her boyfriend, seeing the shame in his eyes. Adjusting her body so that she can bend, removing Chestnut's cock from her abdomen, the white haired huntress meets her eyes with his, holding her hand against his cheek. "Chestnut, I know how you feel. Sometimes my dad...well, at least ever since I came to Beacon, I've been able to see the sort of person he can be. I'm sure whatever it is that your father does, it can't be that terrible."

Rubbing the back of his head, Chestnut replies, "Well, he's...kind of famous." he admits. "Just bot publicly famous. Have you ever head of Rochester Duvane?"

Yang's eyes light up at the mention of this name. "You mean THE Rochester Duvane?! I've seen all of his movies!" She blurts out.

"Movies?" Blake asks. "I've never heard of any movie he's...been..." As if it suddenly dawns on her, the cat Faunus hangs her head. "He's that kind of actor, isn't he?"

"Porn actor? Uh, yeah!" Yang replies in a matter of fact tone. "Now Chestnut's cock makes sense. No wonder he's so big, he inherited the best part of his dad." The blonde huntress smirks, patting her hand over the stretched out portion of Weiss's stomach.

"Do you mind...?" Weiss grumbles to her teammate as Yang rubs her naked stomach just to feel Chestnut's flesh log.

"Yeah, but...well dad's obviously not shy about his work," Chestnut admits, "and he's VERY open about it too. Like, I've seen him molest girls out in the open with his dick. They don't file charges against him for it or anything, but still, it's..." His words trail off when his scroll vibrates, checking to see what the message could be. As he reads the written text left when he didn't respond to the call, the horse Faunus's eyes grow wide as his irises shrink. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" asks Blake.

"Hoo-wee...did I zone out..." Ruby chuckles, sitting clumsily atop the bed. "What'd I miss?"

"Chestnut just received a message from his dad." Yang explains.

After a lengthy pause of anticipation, Chestnut continues, "...And he's on campus." Upon hearing this, Team RWBY, including the dazed Ruby, gasp in horror at the abrupt announcement.

"Wait, what? Now?!" Weiss shouts, almost jumping up from her spot were she not wearing her boyfriend's dong so far up her ass. "Oh no! Not now! Chestnut, I can't let your father see me like this!"

"But-"

"Yes, I know, he's a pervert, but I'm still of nobility, Chestnut. My reputation could be ruined if anyone were to see me being degraded in such a manner! Not...not that I don't like it when you do..." Her cheeks turn red, realizing how this may sound to her Faunus boyfriend.

"No, I get it." Chestnut replies, slowly pulling his shaft from Weiss. "But I just know what'll happen if my dad finds me with girls anyway..."

"No sweat," Yang says confidently, "It's not like he knows where you are right now."

"...Did I mention my dad used to lead a hunting pack in his younger days for fox catching? And he knows my scent well?" Chestnut asks sheepishly.

"...Well, this is all some kind of convenient hilarity, isn't it." Weiss says flatly, collapsing back onto the bed while her boyfriend is prepared to pop his schlong out of her asshole.

In a sudden burst, the door to the girls' room is kicked open, with a tall, lumbering figure coming in. The figure looks to be a much taller version of Chestnut with a lumberjack's beard, his body having a more thick-fit build, and the bulge coming from his slowly tearing jeans being much larger than anything the horse Faunus hunter has ever had around Weiss. The man appears to be just a head shorter than even Blake's father, himself already a tall man. “Chestnut, son! So good to see you!” shouts the man, his hairy arms spread wide open, as if prepared to give his son a hug. When he opens his eyes, he sees that his offspring has shoved his gigantic horse cock part ways up Weiss's body, with Blake and Yang bare naked, the blonde eyeing his dad bod, and Ruby screaming as she tries to push her prolapse back inside her butt. “Oh...Chestnut, are these your teammates?”

His cheeks turning bright red from his father's sudden presence, Chestnut immediately turns invisible, with Weiss fading away thanks to his cock pushing her stomach out. “Uh, hi dad! This is...this is pretty sudden.”

“Oh, don't be so bashful, Chestnut.” Rochester says, giving his invisible son a hug. “We're family here. And these girls clearly seem to like what you're offering. I can tell you've been doing great at Beacon just by the presence in this room.”

“I guess...” says the invisible horse Faunus. “What...what are you doing, anyway?”

“I was in the area on business duties and thought I'd take a trip over to see you.” Rochester says, ruffling his son's hair despite its lack of visibility. “Didn't mean to steal your thunder, buddy.”

As he says this, he becomes aware of Yang as she kneels before him, rubbing away at the bulging horse cock as it pushes against the bare threads of his jeans. Noticing the older horse Faunus's attention, the blonde huntress looks up at him with the biggest grin. “I'm Yang. Big fan. Not as...not as big as this, but...still big.”

After a few blinks, Rochester has a hearty laugh, reaching down to gently grab Yang in his hand. “Why thank you, miss! And I see you're developing quite well yourself.” With his other hand he squeezes into Yang's breasts, pinching them between his large fingers while causing the blonde to squeak. “Mind if I play with them?”

“Do I? Oh, no. By all means.” insists Yang, her mind all a flutter over meeting her idol. He brings her close to his mouth, his large teeth biting down on her tits, enough so that even the huntress fears they may pop inside his mouth. With his father's attention turned away from him, Chestnut sighs, his body and Weiss's returning to visibility. Rochester tugs back on Yang's breasts, pulling them out far enough that they manage to stretch, much to her surprise. Though she's in awe that her breasts can even do that, she feels much more honored to have it done by her favorite adult actor. His thumb moves down to her exposed vagina, pushing his finger against her folds, hearing Yang whimper with delight. He pauses from biting down on her tits long enough to laugh, amused at how quickly she's turned to putty in his hand.

“I'll say this...” Weiss grunts, feeling Chestnut push his way back up her frame, “your father certainly has an interesting way with women.”

“You think so?” Chestnut asks, his cheeks blushing yet again. Smiling at him, the white haired huntress presses her hand against his cheek.

“But you have your own little way of handling my ass, and I like that more.” she says, her own cheeks turning red. “Maybe...when you're done pushing all the way through, I can let you fuck my pussy?”

The horse Faunus's heartbeat starts to race, never expecting this request even from his girlfriend. “Y-You mean it?” She nods back to him, giving Chestnut great determination to get his shaft all the way inside of Weiss. “Okay, here goes.” With all his might, Chestnut pushes hard, with his cock slamming into Weiss's throat. With all his might he manages to get it through in one go, watching as the head of his horse shaft appears out of the huntress's mouth, stretching her jaw out.

Hearing Weiss's muffled voice, Rochester turns to see his son's handiwork, while yanking Yang's breasts around to further stretch them out. “Hey, that's fantastic work, son!” Rochester says. “You must've worked her hard to get her that stretched out.”

“Aheh...you have no idea.” Chestnut says with nervous laughter.

“Oh, wow...” says Ruby, admiring the head of Chestnut's shaft as it continues to push out of her teammate's mouth. “All in one go, he couldn't even get that with me.”

“I guess I was finally a little more determined.” says the smiling young horse Faunus. Jutting his hips back and forth, Chestnut continues to ride Weiss's body, making sure his shaft is coated in saliva for lubrication. The white haired huntress makes sure to breathe through her nostrils, as her throat is stretched out only to fit the Faunus's massive rod, with no other way for oxygen to enter her body.

While his attention is still on Yang's breasts, Rochester smells the air, realizing that there's a female Faunus present. Staring down at his thick leg, he sees that Blake is now gently scratching away at the massive bulge, purring as she tries to break his massive horse shaft free. “Hey there, little missy.” he says to Blake, teeth released from Yang's breasts. “Are you looking to get plowed by my cock?”

“It's...big.” Blake says with blushing cheeks. “But I loved what your son did with me so much, I kind of want to try a bigger cock to cozy up with.”

“By all means! I love stretching out the ladies. And any friend of Chestnut's is a friend of mine.” Arching his back while squeezing back down on Yang's stretched breasts, Rochester grunts as his cock finally breaks through his jeans, revealing his massive cock had been rolled up, already stiff for sexual use. Blake's eyes grow wide as she realizes just how much bigger than Chestnut he is, her heart racing as she realizes the massive size of his schlong. Her Faunus instincts kick in, with her pussy growing wet as she continues to stare at the gigantic flesh log. Still think you can handle it?” Rochester asks, a smug grin on his lips.

“I...I think I can.” Blake replies, moving to the front of his massive piece of man meat. Even as she knows his girth is impossible to take in one go, the cat Faunus manages to unhinge her jaw before pushing on, her cheeks stretching out as she swallows the crown of the horse rod. Yang looks down in surprise, gasping as she watches Blake bravely crawl onto the meaty member while pushing her body further out. Once she manages to get all the way onto Rochester, a grooling task considering its girth, Blake's body appears almost unrecognizable, nothing more than a cock cozy designed to look like human flesh. Her limbs still work, as seen with her continued crawl down the pole, and her legs wrapping around the erected horse cock to assist in her journey to the base.

“Stubborn girls,” Rochester chuckles, “I like their spunk though, thinking they can get to the end of my cock. You picked yourself a good batch, son.”

“I guess I did, huh.” Chestnut says, looking down at Weiss while his horse cock has her insides stretched out. Pulling out of Weiss's ass, the white haired huntress's body returns to its previous shape, her eyes glazed over as she stares up at the underside of the top bunk. Taking deep breathes, Weiss fails to keep her sphincter clenched, allowing her prolapse to pop freely from her asshole. Licking his lips at the sight of the squishy pink substance, Chestnut bites down on his girlfriend's prolapse, her voice crying out as she grabs hold of the bed sheets. Her back arches while the horse Faunus continues to play with her inside out ass, pulling and stretching it out further until she has an orgasm. Rochester laughs as he sees how she squirts her juices out like a fountain, the fluids landing on her boyfriend's bare back while his teeth nibble into the pink blob.

Even after becoming winded from such a blast, Weiss manages to roll onto her stomach, lifting herself up until she's on her hands and knees. While her prolapse still hangs out, the white haired huntress manages to spread her vaginal folds open, revealing the inside of her dripping wet pussy. “I...I think I'm ready for you, Chestnut.” she says with burning cheeks. “Please, put your huge cock inside me, let me finally lose my vaginal virginity!”

With Weiss begging for it, Chestnut is more than happy to oblige with her sexual demand, his cock still ready to go at it. With Ruby helping to guide him along, the horse Faunus pokes hard at her tiny hole, with the team leader helping him to push inside. When he finally breaks the barrier, Weiss cries out, her teeth now biting into the bed sheets from the sensational pain she has of her pussy getting stretched by such a ginormous instrument. She watches as the crown of his horse cock slowly pushes against her belly, stretching her skin out yet again. This time, the only thing that's different is the hole he's using, as she can't recall him ever putting the large erected cock in her baby maker before. The bulge he makes against her skin is just as amazing as the first time she had experienced it, though she can still feel how he stretches out her cavern. 

She cries out when her boyfriend manages to break through her hymen, a sign to Weiss that she is no longer a virgin, and she has Chestnut to thank for that. She may have to show her appreciation for it later on. Soon, the rod pokes at her cervix, causing the white haired huntress to whimper. She braces herself for the inevitable, knowing she desires it so badly. While Chestnut continues to poke away at her cervix, thrusting hard into Weiss while they continue the shaft's voyage through her pussy, Ruby holds onto her teammate's prolapse, leaning down to suck on it like she would a normal sized cock. The eighteen year old team leader pecks away at the slimy pink glop, getting her own sense of satisfaction while pleasing Weiss's ass. Humming to herself, she savors the taste of the rich girl's behind, also detecting a hint of Chestnut's precum, likely having oozed out on his way to break through his girlfriend's mouth.

As Rochester looks over to his son, he admires the pride that his offspring seems to have in his work. He chuckles away as he spots Ruby trying to push the elongated prolapse of the white haired girl inside her mouth, seeing a form of camaraderie among the ladies he had never seen when he learned to be a hunter. He's a bit thankful he veered away from that career path, what with being a more famous adult star now.

Blake soon reaches the end of the adult horse Faunus's rod, a sigh of victory muffled by the flesh log. Yang, overjoyed to have her breasts squeezed down by Rochester's pearly whites, looses control of her asshole, allowing her prolapse to slip out of her as well. Still holding her in his hand, Rochester notices the slimy substance against his fingers, and says to the blonde, "Boy, that prolapse feels nice and squishy! I bet Chestnut did a great job on you too!"

"He has, yeah." Yang says, blushing proudly. "Would you…want to bite into that for a while?"

"Do I!" Rochester says, using both hands to shift Yang around so that the blonde huntress has her backside sticking into his face. Yang feels her breasts after having experienced such a stretching, wincing at how sensitive her tits have become. She's especially impressed by the teeth marks that have been left there, hoping he can do the same while her ass is turned inside out.

The adult horse Faunus nibbles down lightly on the prolapse to start, checking the roughness first. Once he realizes how soft and delicate the pink blob is, Rochester bites into it much harder, shaking his head about in an effort to stretch it out as well. Yang wails through her gritted teeth, squeezing her breasts down tightly as she feels a wonderful sensation going through her body, something she's never even felt with Chestnut before.

When Rochester lowers his hands, Yang cries out as her body drops, barely hitting the meaty shaft thanks to the horse Faunus still holding her prolapse by his teeth. The blonde huntress hangs over Blake's morphed body, the cat Faunus still enjoying her position as a cock cozy even as she looks Yang up in the eyes. She manages to chuckle at the sigh of her blonde teammate dangling by her ass, something she never once thought she'd see in her life.

Chestnut, meanwhile, finally accomplishes his struggle with Weiss's cervix, finally managing to poke through. The scream that exits the rich huntress's mouth is music to his ears, a sign of accomplishment in his eyes. With his horse cock now pushing further inside his girlfriend's reproductive organs, Chestnut continues the push, morphing her womb to better fit his meaty member. The organs start to push along with his cock, her chest soon pushed up by the crown of his erection. Still on her hands and knees, Weiss growls through gritted teeth, her nostrils leaking from such a mind breaking experience. She swears that she can feel her womb being pushed up her throat, a less challenging experience for Chestnut now that she's been trained well enough to let his boner slide through with ease.

While his teeth still hold Yang's prolapse in his teeth, bobbing his head around to use the blonde like a sexually satisfied yo yo, Rochester can see the way Weiss's throat gets stretched out by his son's schlong, laughing through his clenched teeth. He sees Ruby trying to stretch her own throat out as well, the eighteen year old leader's eyes bugging out as she tries to get it down. "That young one looks like she's put of practice, Chestnut." Rochester points out.

"She's not," Chestnut replies nervously, "I just don't think Ruby can do a prolapse like that."

After popping Weiss's prolapse out of her mouth, Ruby takes a deep breath. "It's true, Mr. Duvane." She says, somewhat out of breath. "Your son just made me a cock cozy before you got here, see?" Ruby leaves the bed, standing upright in order to bend over. Sticking her ass out, she reveals her own prolapse to the elder horse Faunus, stroking it with her hands to give an idea of just how much she can push out now.

"That does look like quite the job." Rochester says heartily. "My son really does know how to please you girls, doesn't he. And you know how to reward him for doing such a job on you."

"Mmph, yes…he's…the best…" Weiss finds herself having to breathe through her nostrils, her body tensing up as Chestnut continues to stretch his way through her throat. The white haired huntress grabs at her throat, coughing and hacking as the horse Faunus pushes through. She realizes that unlike when he goes through her asshole, there's so much more in the way that makes it somewhat tougher foe her boyfriend to make it all the way through. "Keeeeeep going, Chestnut…" Weiss begs. "You can push through, I know you can do it."

The confidence that Weiss has for her beau inspires Chestnut, his mind finally flushed with determination. Gripping the huntress's stretched out body tightly, Chestnut grunts loudly as he pushes her body down towards his base, making the most effort he can to get his cock from her snatch through her mouth. All eyes become focused on the young horse Faunus, with Ruby at least begging that this doesn't break her rich teammate in any way.

In a matter of seconds, a loud audible gasp is heard through the room, as they see that Chestnut has finally popped through, with Weiss's womb present to all as it remains stuck to the crown of his shaft. The reproductive region is now out of the white haired huntress's mouth, herself amazed as she looks down at her anatomy as it jiggles about out of her mouth. Blake cheers Weiss on for being such a sport about it, while Yang grins wickedly at such a feat.

"Way to go, Chestnut!" Yang says proudly. "I can't believe you managed it!"

"Heh…neither can I." The horse Faunus admits. "Then again, you'd think I'd be used to this by now…"

Rochester once again has a hearty laugh, taking joy in the way his son managed to push his girlfriend's womb through her mouth. "Excellent job, son!" he says, with Yang's prolapse still dangling between his teeth. "I'm proud of you. Now let's see if you can cum inside it."

Feeling much more confident and proud of his fucking skills, Chestnut nods to his dad before gripping Weiss's body once more, thrusting his hips into her backside. The white haired huntress begs, her voice whimpering as she watches his cock jab into her clear, present womb. Even with her voice muffled, he can hear the way his girlfriend pleas for release, wanting so badly to have his cum in her womb.

"You've got a lucky little harem here, Chestnut," Rochester says, causing the son to mouth "Harem?" "But the best part is you're likely to still keep growing like your dad has! And who knows, you might still be able to do a few things when that happens." Finally releasing Yang's prolapse from his teeth, Rochester grabs it with his fingers, asking the blonde, "Hey, hot stuff, are you familiar with my womb sock trick?"

When asked this question, Yang's eyes light up, her expression in shock and awe just seconds before she releases a schoolgirl squeal. "Am I ever?! That's one of my favorite acts! Mmmph, I've always wanted to have you do that to me?"

"The…womb sock?" Ruby asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Watch carefully." Rochester says with a wink, letting Yang fall to the ground. Eagerly, Yang rolls onto her knees, looking up at the adult horse Faunus with her mouth opened as wide as she can get it. Slowly but steadily, Rochester pushes his foot against Yang's mouth, managing to jab it inside her mouth while stretching out her mouth. With ease, his leg, which is as large as Chestnut's cock, manages to stretch out her insides to fit his barreling limb. Soon enough, the girls and Chestnut stare in awe as he manages to wear Yang like a sock, with his foot having turns the blonde's womb inside out, squishing it down into the floor.

Despite having hers still hanging out of her mouth, Weiss looks on in horror, a bit more thankful that her womb isn't touching the floor.

Rochester walks around the room while Yang moans, the blonde loving the way she's used like a boot by her favorite adult actor. Her womb squishes into the ground with every step he takes, somehow arousing Yang heavily. Blake, still on Rochester's cock like a wrapped around blanket, can feel the meaty shaft throbbing, a feeling that the adult Faunus is about to cum. Chestnut, his own meaty member pulsing, feels the same way as his cock continues to rub against Weiss's vaginal walls, as well as her womb. Weiss manages to turn her head far enough back, despite her boyfriend's shaft impaling through her body, looking at Chestnut with begging eyes, wanting him to cum so badly.

Without even trying, Rochester blasts his milky seed out of his slit, causing Blake's body to quake while she remains on his long hard cock. Her pussy squirts out her own fluids, making an additional mess. Yang, being pleased with the way Rochester uses her body so roughly, squirts her own juices, making sopping messes with every step that the older horse Faunus takes. Rochester laughs loudly, taking joy in the mess that he leaves around the girls' dorm room.

Chestnut, meanwhile, groans through his teeth as he releases his own fluids into Weiss and her womb, the white haired huntress staring in awe as she watches her reproductive organs inflate with the gallons of cum he has to offer her. Though it fills up enough that his jizz swims all over, she can't tell where her ovaries are, or for that matter if she's now pregnant with the horse Faunus's offspring. And Ruby just stares on, impressed with the work everyone put into this session.

When both men, and every huntress, has had their orgasm, Rochester kicks Yang off of his leg, the blonde wearing a goofy smile as her eyes remain dazed. Blake, feeling the older horse Faunus's shaft deflate, finds her body slide off with ease, her body limp for a time as she has her tongue sticking out with a goofy expression. Chestnut, having filled Weiss with every ounce of seed he can offer, pulls himself out of the huntress's snatch, with her womb being pushed back through her throat by Ruby. After Weiss swallows her reproductive organs, Chestnut manages to pop out of his girlfriend's snatch, watching as she pushes a good amount of his load out of her body, coating Blake's bed in the process.

As Chestnut collapses onto the bed, sweaty from such a workout, he sees his father sitting down next to him, ruffling his hair. "Great work, son." Rochester says. "Maybe you'll have a future in the industry some day."

"…you…you mean making porn?" Chestnut asks before passing out.

##

With Team RWBY revived from their sexual experience and Rochester having left the campus, Weiss and Chestnut take a stroll around Beacon, with the white haired huntress resting her head on the Faunus's shoulder. "That was fun." Weiss admits. "I'm glad I could spend time with you even with your father around."

"Yeah…I'm sorry you didn't get a turn with him." Chestnut admits.

"Honestly? I'm okay with this." Weiss confesses. "If anything, I…only ever want you to impale me on your cock."

"A-Are you serious, Weiss?" asks an ecstatic Chestnut, seeing the blush in her cheeks as she nods.

"And…if you ever do decide to get into porn like your father, I wouldn't mind joining you. Maybe someday you can wear me like a womb sock as well."

"Yeah, but…wouldn't your dad get upset?"

"Screw him." Weiss says with a huff. "I'm with a man that can make me happy. That should be all that matters, right?"

As he smiles at Weiss, sighing as he realizes the universe has finally given him a bone, Chestnut can't help but think about how happy he is. After pecking her cheek, the horse Faunus can only add, "Right."


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss stares down at her breasts, prodding at them with her fingers as she stares at her naked body in the mirror. She swears that seeing herself with anything above a flat chest is out of the norm, even after having given birth to Chestnut's child just a few months back. Then again, Blake seems to have gone up two cup sizes thanks to her breeding session with the horse Faunus, so the change seems to be different from person to person.

It's been a while since most of Team RWBY left Beacon, with Weiss and her Faunus teammate dropping out due to becoming pregnant with her boyfriend's children. Yang had decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life being treated like a cock cozy by his father, who still makes movies out in Vale, with the golden haired huntress acting as hos regular co-star. Only Ruby stuck around to continue her huntress training, although word is she's been receiving many a dating request from most of the other Faunus, once word of her ability to take Chestnut came about.

Blake moved back home with her parents, knowing they would be a great help in raising her child. Though she offered Chestnut and Weiss the opportunity to live with them, the white haired huntress refused, knowing that whether she's welcomed or not, her father's stigma would still sit with her, especially when it comes to an island full of people he's wronged.

That leaves Weiss and Chestnut to find an apartment outside of Vale where they can stay, with the horse Faunus's father helping them out with a loan to afford space until they can get on their feet. Weiss had managed to find small modeling jobs here and there, while Chestnut...well, let's be honest, the poor guy hasn't had much luck, thanks especially to his huge horse cock. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the presence of the bulge even in its softened state has kept him from properly obtaining any employment.

After their child was born, Chestnut felt more depressed that he couldn't do much to help them financially. This put the horse Faunus into a rut, and caused himself to distance his girlfriend on a more sexual manner. But tonight, Weiss knew her enlarged chest would get his attention, even if she only sits at a C-cup. Which still seems small compares to Ruby...

"Weiss? Hey, I'm home." Chestnut says as he enters the apartment. Weiss smirks, hearing her boyfriend's voice form afar. Resting her naked body atop the bed, Weiss lays on her side, looking seductive as ever for the horse Faunus.

"I'm in the bedroom." Weiss calls out, knowing their child is soundly asleep. "I've been waiting all day for you to come home, Chestnut."

It takes a moment, but the horse Faunus enters the room, jumping in shock as he sees his naked girlfriend awaiting him, batting her eyes flirtatiously at him. "Oh, Weiss, you're...you're naked."

"Am I? I guess I hadn't noticed." Weiss replies, patting down on the spot next to her. "Come here and relax, honey. You look like you need a little rub down." The truth, of course, is that Weiss has been itching for some sexual down time with the Faunus, and now seems as good a time as any for him to use her as a flesh sock for his horse cock once again.

Hesitant, Chestnut approaches the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress while avoiding eye contact with his white haired girlfriend. "Yeah, I guess my shoulder could use a massage." Chestnut says, sighing heavily. "I had another job rejection today. Apparently having a huge horse cock isn't appropriate for fast food restaurants either. They're worried it might be mistaken for the meat, somehow."

"That's ridiculous." Weiss says, kneeling behind Chestnut as she runs her hands over the horse Faunus's shoulder blades. "You wouldn't even think of trying to trick someone like that."

"I know," Chestnut chuckles, "That does make me a little boring, I guess."

"You're not boring." Weiss says in assurance. "Especially not when it comes to the bed." The former huntress blows into Chestnut's ear, causing the horse Faunus to shiver from such an arousing trick. Her eye focuses on her boyfriend's pants, watching his already present cock rise up, it's softness slowly hardening up. She licks her lips in anticipation, awaiting the beast of a boner to rip through his pants and reveal itself, all while Chestnut bites his lower lip, breathing heavily in an effort to calm himself down.

"Er...yeah, about that..." Chestnut says. "It's been kind of a long day job hunting, and I'm not really in the mood for doing anything."

"Again?" Weiss asks, her cheeks puffing up with air. "Chestnut, you haven't touched me since Light's birth, I think you need this as much as I do." Her hands slide around, reaching for the horse Faunus's cock to slide her hands atop, eager to get him fully erect.

In a panic, Chestnut hops off the bed, no longer looking Weiss in the eyes. "Look, that's the other thing." he confesses. "It's not you, but I don't really have much interest in using you like that while we have a kid. He might crawl out of his crib and walk in on us, and I'm not okay with that."

Weiss rolls her eyes, folding her arms under her grown breasts. "Chestnut, we've been over this. The baby is too young to even crawl out of his crib and find us fucking."

"Maybe, but that still feels wrong, defining his mom!"

"And yet you've defiled me so many times! Even DURING the pregnancy cycle!"

"That was when I knew I wasn't going to harm the kid, but...look, Light is fine, we're both thankful, but I just can't bring myself to do anything sexual right now, Weiss. I'm sorry." On that note, the horse Faunus leaves the room, going to check on Light instead. And Weiss remains on the bed, rolling onto her bare stomach while burying her face into the pillows. Still sexually frustrated, she digs her fingers into her snatch, but she knows that it just won't do anything for her anymore.

She needs Chestnut to stretch her out for sexual pleasure anymore. Or at least something like it. And though Light had come out her womb quite gifted, even she isn't desperate enough to jump on her newborn son's shaft.

##

"My sister, a mother. You know, I thought our brother would end up being impaled by a cock first, AND have children before either of us."

"Funny, Winter. But true."

The next day, Weiss had decided to contact her older sister, using her scroll to communicate with her while Light is out for his nap. Sitting at the kitchen table, the younger sister continues, "Chestnut has been a wonderful boyfriend, sister, but when your daily routine involves being impaled by a cock the size of a redwood tree, and suddenly that's voluntarily taken from you, what are you to do?"

"The child seems to be the source of his resentment." Winter chimes in. "Perhaps it's true, with my nephew in your life that makes things rather hard to have an X-rated lifestyle around a G-rated audience."

"Be serious, Winter."

"I am, little sister. I suppose that would have been in a bad light to have an abortion without the press or our father knowing about that, however, so it's not as if you could heavily avoid it."

Weiss nods. "Precisely why I avoided the topic with Chestnut at all. But now it seems too hard to have any sexual content at all."

Hearing this, Winter pauses, rubbing her chin while she remains deeply in thought. "This...may seem like a stretch..." Winter confesses. "But what if I were to babysit your child for a day, while you and Chestnut have a little day to yourself in southern Vale? I hear that they're doing some filming down in that area, perhaps something that you may use as a crutch to convince Chestnut to have those passionate times with you once again?"

"But..." Weiss's mind shifts for a moment, as if trying to gear her thoughts towards what her sister is suggesting. For starters, Winter isn't the first person she would consider as a babysitter for Light. "Winter, the only thing that gets filmed down in that region is..." She sees the smirk on Winter's lips on the scroll screen, and finally sees her opportunity, as well as what the older sister is devising. "Ohhhhh, I see..."

##

Deciding to take up Winter's offer, Weiss allows her sister to babysit Light while she and Chestnut head out to southern Vale, having rented out a condo for the weekend. Chestnut, still taken aback by the sudden nature of the getaway, sees his girlfriend smiling cheerfully while she wraps her arms around his, her white hair resting against his shoulder. He hasn't seen her this happy in a long time, and thinks to himself that perhaps a break from their son really is the best thing they needed. As they head for the condo, Chestnut leans into Weiss's forehead, pecking it with the most polite kiss he has to offer.

"Ready for our vacation, Chestnut?" Weiss says with a smile.

"Ready for it." Chestnut replies, getting the keys out for the door. But as they get closer to the condo, Chestnut raises his ears in curiosity. He hears some odd sounds from inside, familiar sounds. Sounds of an aggressively sexual nature, that reminds himself of the many times he's had intercourse with Weiss and her teammates. "A-actually, what the heck is going on?" Chestnut asks. "It sounds like someone else is using our space."

"Does it?" Weiss asks, trying her best to feign ignorance. "That's weird, I didn't think anyone else was sharing the condo with us..."

Suspicious, Chestnut raises an eyebrow at his beau, not at all buying her very obvious act. Still, he remains curious who could be inside the condo, and ventures forward with the key ready to unlock the front door. When he pushes the key in, he finds that that door is already opened, not even latched into the door frame. This causes the horse Faunus to grow concerned, the noises of sexual aggression growing louder as they walk through. Chestnut sees bags laid about the floor, some of them familiar to him, as they would normally hold onto recording equipment and similar devices. "I-Is someone...filming in here?" Chestnut asks.

"It's possible..." Weiss replies.

When they peek into the bedroom, the source of such loud noises, Chestnut is shocked to find that his father, Rochester, is naked atop their bed, Which is surrounded by recording equipment, cameras, and boom mics set up all around. But the two find that Chestnut's father isn't alone, as he has a familiar golden haired girl pushed down on his cock, her entire body impaled by such a large horse shaft. As they arrive, the two find Rochester has already cum at least a few times, as the bed is nearly coated in his seed. The sight causes Chestnut to groan, annoyed that they might have to find somewhere else to sleep instead of the advertised comfy beds...

While she's being pulled onto Rochester's dong, Yang glances over to the bedroom door, noticing that it's been slightly cracked open, spotting her friends as they spy inside. She gives them a worn down wave, her voice muffled by the log sized cock as she tries to say hello. The blonde's movement causes Rochester to pause, seeing just what it is that she's interacting with.

When he sees that it's his son, Rochester gets up off the bed, laughing heartily as he pulls the door wide open. "Son!" Rochester shouts, giving his son a tight hug. "I was wondering when you two would show up!"

"You...were...?" Chestnut chokes, trying to speak to his father in his affectionate vice grip.

"Of course! Weiss had invited myself and Yang for the weekend! She said it would be nice if you did some bonding with me while you took time away from the kid! Speaking of, how's Light?"

"He's...certainly growing." Chestnut replies, regaining his breath after his father finally lets go of his body.

"Lets just say he takes after his father quite well." Weiss says with a giggle, delivering a curtsy to Rochester. "Thank you for joining us this weekend, by the way, Rochester. Your wish fulfillment is greatly welcoming."

"Anytime!" Rochester says, wrapping his hand around Yang's body. "I admit I feel like I missed out on having a turn with you the last time I met your group, but this should fix that up no problem! I'm just glad you're equally eager to have me in you.”

As Rochester pats his palm against Weiss's head, the younger horse Faunus looks about in confusion. “W-Wait a sec. You mean this whole thing was planned?!”

“Of course it was, dear.” Weiss says to her significant other. “It would be a strange coincidence if it weren't otherwise, wouldn't it?”

“Yup, your girl had a clever idea for us.” Rochester says. “I'll be back in just a second. My warm up girl needs to take a breather, and I need the room for you otherwise!” As the giant horse Faunus heads off, Yang looks at her friends, giving them a thumbs up just to assure them both that she's doing perfectly fine with her body swallowing the massively grown cock.

Now having a moment alone, Chestnut asks the white haired former huntress, “Okay...for real, Weiss, what's going on here? Why did you ask my dad and Yang to come here with us And why is all his equipment here?!”

Weiss begins, “Well, the truth is, I wanted us to have some intimacy after so long without it. And your mood lately has just been making that a little hard to do, especially since you're so protective when it comes to our baby's innocence and eyes and...I mean he barely understands the world as it is, and can just became able to hold his own head up...that's besides the point. Chestnut...I wanted to do something to help better your mood and bring that sexual stretching back into our lives. And I felt this might also be a fantastic time to get plowed with your father's cock, since I hadn't been penetrated by him last time, and...well, look at him! He's like a jolly giant! So much more interesting than my own father!”

“I can take your word for it, but I can understand completely.” Chestnut mumbles.

“And I thought...we should totally film us doing it, Chestnut! You, me, your father, Yang if she's still standing after all of that...”

“Well she's probably taken him a lot, so I'm sure she'll manage to stand somehow...” Upon further thought, Chestnut asks, “Wait, what about filming this? Why would you want your name and face to get out there?”

“I figure it's about time to besmirch my family name.” Weiss says with a wicked grin. “And Winter sees little issue with it. I think the best way to humiliate him is by revealing to the world, and his friends, what a slut I can be for Faunus cock.” As she says this, Weiss reaches out for Chestnut's balls, giving them a tight squeeze that sends her boyfriend over the edge. Almost immediately his horse cock springs to life, ripping through his pants in one swift instance. Weiss looks on with sparkles in her eyes, a thrilled gasp escaping her lips as she stares one at a sight she worried she would never see again; the monstrous meat pole that Chestnut refers to as his cock, long and black with a few skin toned spots spread across it.

“Well...I can see your point there.” Chestnut grunts, straining to keep his balance with such a hardened cock. With the little time he's spent with such a massive erection since his child's birth, the horse Faunus shows just how out of practice he truly is. Weiss, eager to get things going, begins to strip herself of her clothing, standing in nothing more than her high heels and birthday suit. She stares down the barrel of the familiar rod, watching as precum oozes out of the large slit sitting atop the flattened tip. Licking her lips, Weiss is careful to unhinge her jaw, a practice she learned during her pregnancy period that has been said to help her take such a massive meat stick more easily. “Weiss, a-are you sure you're not out of practice...?” Chestnut asks. “I mean it's been a while.”

Weiss says nothing, merely focusing on his gigantic cock as she leans into the monster, forcing her lips against the tip while her mouth remains wide open. The precum seeps into her mouth, though she's quick to swallow it down quickly as it causes her belly to expand slowly. As she pushes against his hardened member, Chestnut sighs loudly, forcing his hips against Weiss in an attempt to help her get on his dick. With their combined efforts, Weiss soon manages to push her entire mouth onto the cock, pleased with herself after having gone so long without this being possible. She moans in delight as her mouth is stretched to fit such a massive schlong within her, soon pushing onward until the tip is lodged into her throat. While he worries that could be a challenge for her, the former huntress manages to squeeze it through, with the tip now pushing against her chest, forcing it outwards as the white haired heir continues to ensure she can fit every inch of that beastly horse cock through her body.

“Holy shit, Weiss!” Chestnut shouts. “I can't believe you can still pull that off!” Weiss giggles to herself, though she continues to try her best not to choke on his meat log. She does at least think she'll be fine when the tip reaches her stomach, thanks to having been pregnant for so long with his child, aiding in its stretchy nature. The lining is pushed down by Chestnut's giant schlong, though the former huntress tries her best to guide its way towards her rectum, looking to have it shoved out in that direction. The horse Faunus's eyes remain locked onto Weiss's, seeing the dreamy, happy expression in her light blue irises while her stretched cheeks turn bright red, a sure sign that his girlfriend is growing increasingly aroused by the stretching that she's been wanting after so many months.

When the tip of Chestnut's horse cock finally pokes through the anus, Weiss whimpers, her eyes rolling back at the sensation it brings to her body, while accidentally causing her vaginal fluids to leak onto the floor. Weiss grabs onto the base of her boyfriend's rod, pulling herself up further on the bestial staff until her lips manage to reach the tip, only cut off by a mere inch thanks to his low hanging balls. Even so, Chestnut smiles t his girlfriend, petting her white hair for doing so well after months away from his cock.

Moments later, Rochester walks back into the room, his cock bouncing with every step he takes. “Well, the ol' girl is out like a light, but don't worry, I'm sure she'll be joining us a little later.” he says before eyeing Weiss's stretched body around his son's dong. “Wow, Weiss! Not bad for someone who complained she hasn't seen any action in months!” He says that with all the sincerity of a proud father, smiling as he gives the huntress a thumbs up. Weiss merely squeaks, happy with the approval of her beau's father, causing her juices to drip out once again. “She seems to be getting wet, son. Mind if I join in?”

“Uh, I dunno dad, she's a little occupied right now.” Chestnut replies, laughing as he rubs the back of his head.

“Nonsense! There's no hole small enough that one can't occupy!” Moving around his son's shaft, Rochester holds up Weiss's legs to bend the smaller horse cock, giving himself a proper angle for entry within the girl's snatch while his son's cock dribbles precum out the ass. The older horse Faunus ignores that, having been used to such crazy messes in his life, especially when it comes to three way sessions such as this. What he can't ignore is how tiny her pussy looks compared to the large cock belonging to his child as it sticks out her ass. Truly, if the huntress loved his son this much, she certainly won't mind being stretched out further for their use.

With his own shaft oozing out the clear liquid, Rochester rubs his tip against Weiss's folds, lubing it up before pushing onward, hearing the white haired huntress as she shrieks from the entry. But even the horse Faunus are aware that her cry is one of delight, as her cavern walls are pushed out on the older man's journey to plow against her womb. Her saliva starts to drool out of her lip, dripping onto her chin as she breathes heavily through her nostrils. Weiss looks at Chestnut with a glance that begs for him to assure her that everything will be all right. While she's fine with Chestnut's cock, she doesn't recall having more than just this one inside her at all. With a nod from her boyfriend, Chestnut assure the royal that she'll be perfectly fine when all of this is finally over. While Weiss is appreciative of such confidence, it doesn't do much to console her about Rochester pounding his cock into her cervix repeatedly, until he finally penetrates and enters her womb.

As Rochester pushes deeper into Weiss's body, the rich girl's eyes widen as it pushes her womb out, his cock forcing the former huntress's stomach lining to go out further, the reproductive organs squeezed against the two rods into a very thin layer, barely separating the two horse rods. Weiss growls wildly, her teeth sinking into Chestnut's cock as his father continues his journey through her body. Passing her ribs, the elder horse Faunus grunts as he pulls back on Weiss's legs, forcing her to slide away from the base of his son's shaft, all while Chestnut watches on. While he likes seeing Weiss going all the way with his own cock, he knows that his father is just as determined to break her in for his sake, if only because they could very well continue to be costars. Not to mention this isn't even Chestnut's largest, as he knows he'll grow into his dad's size one day soon.

In the chest region, Rochester pushes hard as his tip forces Weiss to make room for his girth, causing her breasts to grow out for the time being. When he reaches her throat, the elder horse Faunus finds it to be more of a challenge butting through, as he rams his cock hard into Weiss's body. The crown of his horse dong has to squeeze through the wind pipes as his son occupies most of the space, causing the burly old man to sigh. "It's always the throat." he says, shaking his head.

"Sorry dad…"

"No, no, never be sorry, Chestnut! You occupy enough space as is, and your girlfriend still isn't use to having two cocks inside her."

Weiss looks up at Chestnut with her watering eyes, trying to nod her head while being impaled on his stiffened cock. Understanding, the young horse Faunus nods, saying to his father, "Do what you can, dad, you're the expert here."

With a hearty laugh, Rochester gives his son a wink, pulling back once again on Weiss's legs as he brings his hips back, preparing for one hard, mighty thrust that manages to squeeze through her throat, and managing to escape out of her unhinged out. With Chestnut's cock in the way, the rich huntress is incapable of seeing for herself Rochester's tip as it bolts out of her body, though she feels a squishy texture against her lip. From his angle, Chestnut sees the slobbered womb acting as a cap for his dad's schlong, watching as his girlfriend's saliva drips onto the floor of the condo bedroom. The young Faunus backs up as best he can, not wanting to feel the transparent organs against his body. Sexy as Weiss appears in this state with two log sized meat poles going through her holes, it's weird for him to think about physically touching where their son originated from.

"Well, that was a surprising challenge!" Rochester says, laughing to himself as he wipes his brow. "But it's fun nonetheless, isn't it, Chestnut?"

"Heh, it is, dad." Chestnut replies. "And I think Weiss would agree if she could." On that note, the white haired huntress raises her hand up, signaling to both Faunus that she's okay with her current predicament.

The two horse hunters begin to create friction with Weiss's stretched body, with Chestnut thrusting into her while his father holds her body in place. Weiss sighs happily, pleased that she's being used like a sexualized Chinese finger trap by two such enlarged staffs, her pussy dripping fluids that travel down Rochester's meat stick.

"Oooogh…" grunts Rochester, his body tensing up. "I can't hold back like I used to…"

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, son, but I think I'm going to burst soon…" Rochester growls wildly, bucking his hips repeatedly against Weiss until he reaches his peak, unleashing his fluids without warning. Weiss screams as her body vibrates from the way the seed travels up the older Faunus's cock, trembling as it makes its way to the horse slit where it begins to spray against the transparent, cock-fitting organ. Though nothing of his father's seed lands on him, thanks to wearing Weiss's womb like a condom, he can still feel the force of the jizz as it empties out, expanding it like a balloon. Chestnut takes several steps back, pulling the top of his cock back through his girlfriend's rectum, while trying to avoid the growing womb until his father has nothing left to give to Weiss.

As he steps back, the added friction causes Chestnut to reach his peak, his body stiffening up as the floodgates suddenly burst open. His cum blasts away inside Weiss's rectum, the white haired huntress screaming as her teeth grind against his cock with the steps he's taken back. Her belly starts to fill up just as quickly, giving her the appearance of impregnation yet again, something she hadn't experienced since literally giving birth. It made her nostalgic, yet happy.

With his precum having been used as a lubricant, Rochester is able to pull back with ease, his rod sliding out of Weiss's muff until he makes a loud popping sound with his tip, having almost turned her snatch inside out. His seed still drips out of her pussy, but the womb still remains outside her mouth. Chestnut pulls his cock out of her mouth, taking her off the human spit roast, and leaving her body on the floor. Though Weiss is still breathing, it comes across as a gurgling sound, likely having to do with the large balloon of horse jizz that her womb has become. Holding Weiss up, Rochester is able to poke the womb with his giant finger back inside the huntress's body, watching her cheeks bloat up for one brief second before the father's spunk, as well as the transparent human sock, ends up giving the white haired girl an extremely large appearance. This causes Weiss's belly to expand thanks to Chestnut's seed, although that starts to drool out her anus soon enough to make room for the womb.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Chestnut asks, knowing already what her answer will be.

"I'm fine…really…" she responds, her mind racing after going through the wringer. "That was just a lot to take in, but I'll be fine." She burps immediately afterwards, her face turning red of embarrassment. "…excuse me…"

"Don't worry about it, Weiss!" Rochester says with a laugh, placing Weiss atop the cum coated bed, "Everyone has a first time at some point. Why, I doubt you and Chestnut have even done the womb sock bit, given his stature!"

"Yeah, I was…I was gonna wait until I got, you know, taller." Chestnut confesses.

Weiss nods, familiar with the technique. "Right, I do admit the idea is nice, but the execution doesn't quite work for you just yet, sweetheart." She pays her husband's cock, adding, "We can do it someday."

As Weiss plays with her bloated belly, sloshing Rochester's seed around within her womb, Yang yawns as she strolls into the room, her body naked and coated in sperm. "Yo, what up, Weiss?" Yang asks, flashing her former teammate the peace sign. "Sorry I didn't welcome you properly before. I had my mouth full, if you couldn't tell." The blonde busty huntress giggles, while Weiss and Chestnut try their best not to groan. Only Rochester has a hearty laugh, though that's expected of him at this point.

"It's quite all right, Yang." Weiss says with a smile, now feeling the leftover semen from her blonde friend's previous session as it seeps towards her ass. "I could tell you were a little busy to say too much."

"Yup," says Yang, rotating her shoulder as she sits next to Weiss, "Rochester and I got bored waiting for you guys, sooo we went ahead and started without you."

"That's great and all, but…did you guys really have to make a mess of the bed?" Chestnut asks, a bleak expression on his face.

"Nothing the girls can't sleep in." Rochester says.

For a brief while, coming down from such a high, the four discuss the last few months and how everything has been going ever since their leave from Beacon. Some discussions dived into other topics, jokes, and such, that the four grow closer as friends, while Chestnut and his dad are able to bond further with one another. Through all of this, the seed from the horse Faunus adds to the bed from Weiss's holes, although they're so preoccupied with the topics that they barely even notice.

It's not until long into the conversation that Weiss lights up, turning to Rochester and saying, "Oh! Since Weiss is here now, would we be able to pull off that human sock trick?"

"Certainly!" Rochester says, beaming with energy. "But I want to do it from the other way around this time. Yang says she gets more excitement when her womb is sticking out of her mouth."

"Well, I guess now that my pussy is able to fit something that big inside…"

"That's the spirit!" Yang shouts, happily glomming onto her bloated friend.

Weiss and Yang bends over the bed, their hands and chests coated in the spunk while they await Rochester's attempt to wear their bodies like socks. Chestnut watches on, stroking his cock as he keeps his eyes glued to Weiss's posterior, as well as the stretched out stomach lining that pokes between her legs. Yang holds her folds open for her coworker, turning to give Rochester a wink before the action begins.

With his toes wiggling, Rochester sticks his left foot up Weiss's snatch, the white haired girl biting into the cum soaked bed sheets while it presses through her cavern, pushing through her cervix and stretching out her womb once more. As he manages to get through the chest and throat region, Weiss rolls her eyes back as she feels him making the final push through her throat. Her teeth let go of the sheets when the horse Faunus's foot pushes against her uvula, and finally she sees his mammoth foot coming out through her lips, covered in the thin transparent film that is her womb. There still seems to be some cum leftover, though not enough that Rochester would notice.

With his foot and lower leg covered in womb, Rochester puts his foot down, Weiss's womb splatting down on the floor. He repeats the process with Yang on his right foot, with the move being much more swift and easy for the blonde, likely having performed the trick more times than Chestnut would believe the numbers to be. Her womb pops out, covering Rochester's foot as his toes wiggle against the thin film, which tickles Yang to the point of laughter.

The large horse Faunus stomps around the room, squishing the girls' wombs against the floor while their pussies pool up against his lower legs, the fluids dribbling off their asses and down their backs. Chestnut stares on, his hands going hard on his shaft as he realizes that he's getting turned on by his girlfriend being turned into a human sock by his own father. While he's certain any normal human would be appalled…he's certainly not a normal human, or a normal Faunus. It's just really hot to see his girlfriend used in such a way. His father continues to walk around with the girls as his new shoes, his toes wiggling against the womb, until he feels their juices finally blasting against his lower legs, coating them with their fluids while they scream away at blissful ecstasy. For Yang this is just another day, another movie, while Weiss is feeling a whole new world at this point. Her nostrils start to leak as well, running down her upper lip as she remains around Rochester's left foot, while the horse Faunus arouses her with his womb stepping.

When he feels the need to remove the girls from his feet, Rochester kicks Yang and Weiss off of him, with their time spent as a new shoe for the horse Faunus definitely worth it. The white haired girl certainly had no qualms herself, having finally been able to experience something as vulgar as that in her life.

“Very good, Weiss.” Rochester says, rubbing the cum off his sole against the bedroom floor. “Very good indeed. But I think you have enough stamina for another short go with me, don't you?”

“Maybe...” Weiss replies, breathing heavily as she stares up at the condo's ceiling. “I mean you have a much bigger cock than Chestnut, sir, and it still takes some getting used to.”

“This will be a ride worth checking out, I promise!” Rochester says, holding his large dong up with no trouble. He lifts her limp body up off the bed, with most of her skin coated in crusting cum, and manages to go straight inside her mouth, her moans muffled by his meaty member. Chestnut watches on as his father stretches his girlfriend out, seemingly with a bit more ease thanks to the dual cocks of two Faunus generations managing to breech her further. The elder horse Faunus manages to slide out of her anus with relative ease, much to his son's surprise. Yang, despite her sex coma, grins as her eyes manage to lay on Weiss, amused at how easy she's become since meeting Chestnut.

With the huntress fully impaled on his shaft, Rochester grabs Weiss by the cock cozy that is his body, and starts to rub her against his skin. The white haired girl moans wildly as he becomes aggressive with his hips thrusting into her stretched out lips, his movement so quick that she becomes nothing more than a blur to everyone's eyes. There's a feeling inside Weiss, not just any remaining cum or even Rochester's dong, that tells her she may end up getting a little sick from such speed from the lumbering horse Faunus. The old man seethes through his teeth, as he feels his shaft ready to burst. Chestnut is ready to blast his load as well, but wants to give it to Weiss one last time.

Hastily, Chestnut rushes to his girlfriend, grabbing her by the arms while causing Rochester to lose his grip. The young horse Faunus then pushes his rod into her mouth, pulling her up so that she's spit roasted on both Faunus members, before...

POP!

A huge explosion occurs within Weiss, inflating her almost instantaneously. Her body becomes so round that her feet can no longer reach the floor, and she doesn't even require the two horse cocks to keep herself up. Even Yang looks surprised at how much her friend has instantly grown, never experiencing anything like that with Rochester or even his coworkers. After pulling out of her holes, Chestnut asks the very obvious question. “Weiss, are you-?”

“Fine.” Weiss says, cum cascading out her mouth with every movement she makes. “I'm perfectly, perfectly fine. The cum bomb is new, I'm a little taken back that it's a thing, but yes, I'm okay.”

Yang just cackles. “Damn, she's made of stuff sterner than I thought she was.”

“You got yourself a good one all right, Chestnut!” Rochester laughs, slapping his son's shoulders hard.

Seconds later, the room hears Weiss's prolapse slowly sliding out the rectum, with Chestnut shocked at the eight inches of anus blob that hangs out. His father, not so much impressed. “Well, she'll get better over time.” Rochester says, nudging at his son in a friendly manner.

Out of their animalistic instincts, Chestnut and Rochester chew on Weiss's prolapse, hearing the huntress moan in delight at how their teeth nibble away at her ass after being turned inside out. And as this was only the first night of their retreat, Weiss knew things could only get better from here.

As it turned out, Weiss and Chestnut would become popular in the adult film field, winning such awards as 'couple of the year' after so many glorious performances. Her father and brother found their reputations soiled thanks to her change in career, and her brother was forced into prostitution because his father had a stroke after seeing just one of Weiss's scenes, making him unable to do much else with his life.

Serves the bastard right, it does.


End file.
